


Tomorrow

by Rennaren



Series: Tomorrow [9]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Injury, Intense combat/fight scenes in chapters 7-11, Kind of AU, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren
Summary: After having sent Akane Tsunemori to NorAL a number of months ago on the pretext of investigating a terrorist group that managed to enter Japan, the Sybil System has now officially opened negotiations with the government of NorAL to further export the System.When Akane learns of this action, in spite of her recommendation against it, how will she respond?This is the final installment in the Tomorrow series.





	1. A Line Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This story begins in Sept. 2117

Akane groaned softly as she made her way into the kitchen, still rubbing the last of the night’s sleep from her eyes. After ordering her breakfast from the food prep unit Akane carried it over to her couch settling down to eat as she half watched one of the newest recommended videos from the Ministry of Welfare.  
On the projected screen, a pleasant looking newscaster smiled brightly as she spoke about the top news stories of the day, while a screen behind her displayed images to go along with her narration.

“…Following the success of the Sybil System’s expansion to SEAUn, the chairman of the Sybil Exportation Program announced today that it has officially entered negotiations with NorAL to begin implementation of the Sybil System in their California territory, beginning in its capital city…”

Akane’s fork clattered loudly as it fell into her plate, slipping from her loose grip as she leaned forward her eyes wide with shock. She reached out to back up the video a bit before replaying it once again, her attention now firmly fixed on the news report. 

The screen behind the smiling woman displayed an image of Governor Beckett shaking hands with a man in early middle age for a moment before the video closed in on the screen as it shifted to video footage of the same man giving a speech which in which he lauded the benefits of Sybil, and how the agreement if carried to completion would benefit both Japan and NorAL, and ultimately the world.

Feeling a bit numb, Akane reached out to shut off the video as the newscaster moved on to the next story in her line up. She leaned back against the couch, draping her arm over her eyes as her head came to rest against the back of the couch. _…I can’t believe it… Professor Michi was right,… but I thought- I hoped that they would still listen to me and not go through with it…_ Akane bit her lip, her mind in turmoil. Akane was uncertain exactly how much time passed before the sound of the alarm she had set to make sure she woke in time to prepare for her shift, pulled her mind back to the present. Trying to settle her thoughts, Akane rose from the couch to get ready for work. 

Several days had passed since then, and Akane sank down on her couch immediately after returning home from working her shift at the MWPSB, her thoughts once again moving to Sybil’s planned expansion to NorAL, as it had many times already since the announcement. It was beginning to wear on her, to the point that Ginoza had noticed and was worried enough that he had actually stopped Akane as she was leaving that day to try to find out what it was that was bothering her.

 _I can’t keep going like this…_ thought Akane, sighing as she ran a hand through her hair. _Before long someone else besides just Ginoza-san may realize that something is wrong. …And it’s not really something I can talk over with anyone really, especially not my concern about what Sybil might do if it does expand to NorAL… I need to figure out what, if anything, I’m going to do now._

Akane reached over to dig in her purse for a moment before locating her package of Spinel cigarettes. She took out one of the cigarettes and lit it, placing it in a nearby ashtray, before closing her eyes frowning a bit as she began to focus her efforts toward deciding on a course of action. Akane started with thinking back over some of her past conversations with the Sybil System, trying to analyze them even more closely than she had already.

 _“…With our current processing ability, we cannot institute a collective Psycho-Pass for all of society as of yet. …In the not-so distant future, there will be a society where groups become the standard. The possibility that even if each individual is clear, the group isn’t… The doubts and fears that arise from that may lead to disarray. Society may engage in an unprecedented witch-hunt… As a result judgements may turn into massacres.”_ The mechanical voice of Sybil had once said, during their confrontations. 

Akane bit her lip as she recalled the words. _A collective psycho pass,… and witch hunts for people that are detrimental to the other members of their collective. …That’s almost like the sort of thing Michi-sensei was talking about isn’t it? A country where entire groups of people were wiped out, with the government allowing it as part of their promise of happiness for the people…_

Akane’s frown deepened as she considered the potential implications of the news that Sybil was moving forward in negotiations with NorAL despite her warning against it, and what it may mean for the future in the light of Sybil’s past statement. _If they do manage to institute the Sybil System in NorAL, they’re likely to find even more criminally asymptomatic people there than they have here in Japan. Not just because of the size of the country, but the amount of violence may mean there are more people with that characteristic there too. …And then if you factor in SEAUn as well… just how close is the System to having enough members to begin assigning collective psycho passes? …How close are we to things starting to go the way Michi-sensei predicted?_

Gritting her teeth Akane reopened her eyes. _I can’t let something like that happen, …back then I thought- …I hoped that by the time Sybil had reached that point it would have evolved enough that a lot of the flaws in it would have been corrected, and the System and government would have improved… but,… if it happens now…_ Akane swallowed hard, her gaze moving to the hidden safe where she had secreted the security key Professor Michi had given her. Taking a breath to steady herself Akane rose from the couch going over to the safe, letting it scan her retinal pattern and check her biometrics to unlock it. Reaching in she withdrew the data chip, holding it tightly in her palm as she hesitated, fighting against last minute indecision. 

A defiant expression settled on Akane’s face as she reopened her eyes, quickly scanning the data chip with her computer before doubt in her decision could overtake her once more, as it had for the past week since seeing the news broadcast. Rows upon rows of numbers scrolled up the screen for a few minutes before the screen cleared, resolving itself into Professor Hiro Michi’s image. 

“Tsunemori-san? What is it? Are you all right? …It’s very early.” asked the middle aged man, frowning a bit as he ran a hand through his hair to straighten it from its disheveled state.

“I’m sorry Michi-sensei… I didn’t think about there being a difference in time.” said Akane, a touch of apology flickering in her eyes before she continued, raising her chin slightly. “…I’m alright. …But I think, that I’m going to need your help. …I- I’m beginning to believe, that you may have been right.”

Alertness suddenly shot through Professor Michi’s posture as he sat a bit straighter, his sharp gaze focused on Akane. “…Ah,… So they finally announced it publicly there?” 

Akane blinked, drawing back a bit in surprise. “You-… you knew already? …That Sybil has moved forward in negotiations to export the system to NorAL?”

Professor Michi nodded his expression serious. “…To be honest I’ve been expecting that you might call for some time now. …It’s not public knowledge here yet of course, but one of my sources with connections to Governor Beckett has been keeping me apprised of the situation as much as he’s able to...”

“I see…” murmured Akane softly, looking down for a moment. “…Well, you’re right. And that’s why I called, you said that ‘if a time came that I felt I had a reason’, that I should. …I’m ready now, and I don’t think that there is another option anymore, Sybil is going to keep pushing forward with its own plans in spite of anyone’s protests,… until someone finally stops it.” 

“What exactly did you have in mind Inspector Tsunemori?” asked Professor Michi, folding his hands on the edge of the computer console in front of him as he studied Akane.

“…I’m not sure exactly…” Akane frowned, her voice dropping in volume a bit. “…But I do know that there are still people here, that don’t deserve to have their whole lives thrown into chaos because of my decision. …Sybil needs to be stopped, but it needs to be done in a way that will disrupt the lives of the average citizen as little as possible, one that doesn’t involve devastating the country, or things dissolving into fighting and riots in the streets.”

“Hmm…” murmured Professor Michi his expression thoughtful. “It sounds as if you think a precision strike against Sybil may be best then… one done in secret and in such a way that it will leave as much of Japan’s existing government intact as possible.”

Akane took a breath, biting her lower lip for a moment as she lifted her eyes to look at Michi’s image on the screen. “…Do you think something like that could happen? …That we would be able to make it work?”

“…It would be difficult.” replied Professor Michi, frowning as he rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand. “And with as pervasive as the Sybil System is there… the cost, in lives particularly, is likely to be quite high. …Even so if you are willing to accept that, and to risk the consequences in the event of failure,… it may be possible.”

Looking down Akane’s fingers curled into fists, clenching the fabric of her skirt between them as she thought for a several minutes before looking back up to nod slightly at the Professor. “How? …How can we do it?”

“For the sake of your Psycho Pass …It may be best if you leave beginning to come up with a plan to someone else for the time being, Tsunemori-san.” sighed the professor, after a moments pause. “…It’s likely that your actions are monitored by Sybil… and if you were to handle the planning it may raise your crime coefficient, or at the very least the system may discover that you are plotting against it.” Professor Michi tilted his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. “…Would you entrust the details to me for the time being? …And allow me to make the arrangements?”

Akane hesitated, a wave of uncertainty sweeping through her at the thought of someone else handling the preparations for something as important as this, but finally nodded once before closing her eyes for a moment. “…All right, Michi-sensei… But what should I do in the meantime then?”

“…For now Tsunemori-san,… you should begin thinking about what you intend to do to preserve what’s left of Japan’s government once this is all over. …And more importantly, you need to come up with some way of removing anyone you care about from Sybil’s reach for the duration of this… At least as much as you’re able.” said Professor Michi before shaking his head. “However apart from that you should do nothing different than usual. …Also we should bring this call to an end,… we’ve already spoken for too long even with the safeguards in place to help avoid detection…”

“Okay…” Akane pressed her lips together, as she nodded in understanding. “…But how will I know what I should do,… and when-...?”

“Focus on your own plans for now Tsunemori-san. …I’ll contact you again in two weeks time.” answered Professor Michi, offering Akane a hint of a reassuring smile before ending the call. 

As the screen on her computer went dark Akane leaned back, releasing a sigh as she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back against the back of the couch. _…I hope I’m making the right decision…_

Over the course of the next two weeks Akane managed to find time to speak with each of the members of Division One, doing her best to conceal their conversations by taking them each in turn out for an outing away from MWPSB headquarters, trying to direct the conversation enough to feel out what their thoughts on Sybil were, and who might be willing to help her put a stop to its expansion.  
While off duty Akane worked on trying to put together a plan of action based on what she knew of Sybil and its location along with any barriers, so that she would have something useful to add when Professor Michi contacted her again with whatever plan he devised. She also began working on a reason that might be accepted to take Division One’s enforcers away from headquarters. Finally just shy of two weeks after setting everything in motion Akane felt she was beginning to be prepared.

 _I didn’t make any mistakes did I? …or overlook something?..._ thought Akane frowning as she looked over the proposal on her screen once more, wanting to be sure that she had left no flaws in it when she had submitted the idea to Chief Kasei a number of days earlier, before reporting to the older woman’s office after having been summoned there a short time ago.

At Professor Michi’s suggestion, Akane had spent much of her free time since they spoke putting together a plan to keep the entire division away from headquarters for several days. In addition to providing a reasonable cover story for their absence in an attempt to avoid rousing the suspicion of the Sybil System, it would also keep any of them who decided against participating in the plot to overthrow Sybil, out of harm’s way and prevent them from being used as hostages against those involved. 

The proposal suggested a retreat of sorts for the enforcers of Division One, during which they would be formally trained in profiling, and then be tested in their use of those skills in a location outside the city, to allow for training scenarios to be devised and set up in an environment where the enforcers would be able to experience using what they had just learned ‘in the field’ while operating un-impeded by the risk of contact with normal citizens.

Finally feeling as if she had checked the proposal over as thoroughly as she could without finding anything, and having re-familiarized herself with its contents Akane closed the file and rose from her chair. Akane looked over at Mika, who sat at the inspector’s desk next to hers, as she pulled at the hem of her blazer to straighten it. “Chief Kasei called me to her office. …I should be back shortly though.”

Preoccupied with some report she was working on, Mika only half turned to glance toward Akane for a moment and nod in reply before returning her attention to the file on the screen in front of her. Turning Akane made her way out of Division One’s squad room and boarded the elevator, taking it up to the chief’s office.

In Chief Kasei’s office Akane stood in front of the older, gray haired woman’s desk trying to keep from fidgeting or otherwise showing her nervousness as she watched the Chief intently study the document on her screen as if picking it apart for flaws over the course of a number of minutes. Finally after what seemed like an age Kasei cleared her throat, causing Akane to straighten to attention, as the chief at last addressed her. 

“This is a rather unusual request Inspector Tsunemori, particularly so since it also entails an entire Division being placed on inactive status for several days. Not to mention that that Division’s enforcers are to be kept away from headquarters as well, even with the potential risks involved, in spite of being accompanied by at least one inspector.” said Joshu Kasei as she scanned the proposal Akane had submitted once more before looking up at Akane with a raised eyebrow. “And yet you still assert that allowing this would somehow be beneficial?”

“Yes, I do. …All of the enforcers in Division One have proven their reliability time and again, I feel the risks you’re referring to are minimal at worst.” retorted Akane, her voice firm as she continued after a moments pause during which she held Chief Kasei’s gaze confidently. “And that it is far outweighed by the potential long term benefit of formal training in methods of profiling to enable them to more quickly track and apprehend latent criminals.”

“Hmm…” murmured the Chief softly, chewing on a fingernail for a moment. “I see. …And that would explain why you also submitted a request for former Professor Joji Saiga to be temporarily released from the rehabilitation center into your custody…”

 _I didn’t really think that this would be something I would be able to get approval for very easily… but I didn’t think that it would be questioned this much either…_ thought Akane as she nodded in response to Chief Kasei, trying to mask her frown as she began to worry that the chief would end up rejecting her proposal after all. “I feel he is one of the best qualified people to instruct the enforcers, given his prior experience as an instructor in clinical psychology and past history of training the MWPSB’s inspectors in profiling.”

“Then I take it you are also aware of the deterioration in the psycho passes of some of those who attended his lectures Inspector?” asked Kasei, leaning forward over her desk as she rested her chin on one fisted hand. “Are you really willing to risk damaging the psychopasses of the enforcers under you?

Akane nodded once again as she replied. “I am aware,… but Division One’s enforcers have also displayed relatively stable hues and crime coefficients despite their latent criminal status. I have confidence that they will be able to withstand his lectures without suffering severe damage.”

Chief Kasei held Akane’s gaze for several long minutes, eyes narrowed as she surveyed the brunette inspector standing across the desk from her. Finally Kasei sighed, letting one hand rest flat on the surface of her desk as she leaned back in her chair, frowning slightly. “…Very well Inspector Tsunemori. I’ll accept your proposal. You have permission to take the requested personnel under your supervision for additional training.”

 _S-she… accepted it? All of it?..._ Akane’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before she bent forward, bowing to the gray haired woman. “…Thank you Chief Kasei.”

“…See that you ensure I don’t regret my decision to allow you this latitude Inspector.” said Kasei as she continued looking at Akane with a frown for a moment longer before dismissing her. 

Leaving the Chief’s office Akane made her way down the hall toward the elevators and stepped inside one. She pressed the button for the floor the PSB’s squad rooms were located on, waiting until the doors had closed before sagging back against the wall, letting out the breath she’d been holding. _…It worked… I thought for sure something was about to go wrong,… that they were starting to suspect…_ Akane shook her head, abruptly cutting off the thought, which at the moment felt too dangerous to even contemplate in her current surroundings. 

After Akane left Chief Kasei’s office, Kasei waited for several minutes until the Inspector had had a chance to reach the elevators before keying a command into her computer. She waited a moment longer before the voice of Inspector Shimotsuki replied.  
“Yes, Chief Kasei?” came the junior inspector’s voice over the channel.

“Inspector Shimotsuki. Please report to my office immediately. …There’s something I need to speak with you about…” said Chief Kasei, her voice commanding. Once Mika had acknowledged her order, the chief closed the channel. A small smile appeared on the older woman’s face as she settled back in her chair once more, propping her elbows on the arms as she folded her hands in front of her.


	2. Burning Bridges

Finally, as he had promised, Professor Michi contacted Akane to inform her of the plans he had come up with so far as the best potential methods of stopping Sybil. By re-routing the call through various servers and channels they managed to maintain contact long enough to come to an agreement on a plan of attack that Akane felt was best. Before ending the call they set a date by which Professor Michi and what help he could gather would arrive in Japan, and together with whoever Akane managed to recruit they would put their plan in motion.

A week later on a day that Inspector Shimotsuki would be away from the MWPSB, Akane notified Chief Kasei that she had taken Shion and the enforcers of Division One out for her planned off site training. After picking up Joji Saiga from the Hikari no Sono rehabilitation center, she escorted them to the abolition block where they had captured Evan Harrison.

As she led them into the underground chambers Shion spoke up from behind Akane. “…So Akane-chan, are you going to tell us now what this is all about? You have to admit it’s pretty unusual for people like us to be taken away from headquarters for any reason aside from investigating a crime, me especially.” began Shion looking around as the group came to a stop after stepping out of one of the tunnels into a larger area. “…And no offense but… you’ve been acting a bit strange lately too. Is something going on we should know about?” 

Akane nodded in response as she waited for everyone to gather before she began speaking. “You’re right Karanomori-san, I brought all of you here today for another reason. …I assume by now all of you would have had a chance to see the news about the Sybil System being exported to NorAL.” Akane paused, taking a breath to collect herself as she continued. “Soon, there is going to be an attack, which if it is successful will mean the end of Sybil’s exportation to other countries and its governance here in Japan.” 

Ginoza frowned as he studied Akane intently. “Tsunemori,… how exactly would you know about something like this?” he asked, a touch of hesitance in his voice. 

Akane closed her eyes, biting her lip for a moment, before she reopened them her expression resolute as she raised her chin defiantly. “Because, …I’m a part of it.” admitted Akane, turning her gaze to Ginoza. “I helped to plan it.”

 _Tsunemori? Did I just hear you right, you did what-…!?_ Ginoza drew back slightly his eyes widening for a moment before they narrowed into a frown. He glanced over at Professor Saiga and the other members of Division One as they exchanged uncertain looks and shocked murmurs bounced off the walls and echoed down the tunnel. 

“…Akane-chan?...” asked Shion, looking at Akane with surprise, both eyebrows raised as she stared at the petite inspector.

“…Sybil’s expansion into NorAL, isn’t what it seems… and it needs to be stopped before it can happen.” began Akane shifting her gaze back to Shion for a moment before looking around to include the others as well as she continued speaking. “Even the system itself isn’t what we’ve been told. …If it’s allowed to continue its expansion, I have some idea of what its future plans are. And they’re neither benevolent, nor ones that I believe are likely to be good for many people in this country or any other in the long run. And that’s why I brought all of you here today, because I can’t do it alone. I need your help. …But you should also know that taking part in this, or even being associated with whoever does, may put your families or the people you care about in danger too. …So to that end I’ve made arrangements for everyone’s families to go to a safe house where they will hopefully be as far beyond Sybil’s reach as I can manage and out of danger until this is over. ” 

“Why do you think that? What reason do you have to think that the Sybil System would have some sort of ill intent?” asked Ginoza softly, breaking the silence that lingered over the group for several minutes after Akane’s pronouncement. 

“I’m sorry, that I can’t really tell you exactly why. …All I can do is ask for your help, and for you to trust me.” Akane paused for a moment, offering the others a small, strained smile. “I know it’s asking more than I have any right to. And just doing so is putting you at risk… but I still am asking. Please, will you help me?” finished Akane, bowing to the assembled group, keeping her head lowered for a few moments once she finished speaking.

Ginoza unfolded his arms from across his chest as he moved to stand next to Akane. He raised his prosthetic arm around which his wrist link, which was standard issue for all enforcers and also served as a constant reminder of their latent criminal status, was attached. He had just started to reach out with his good hand to remove the device when Akane intervened.  
“Ginoza-san wait…” said Akane turning to place her hand over the catch of the wrist link sealed around his wrist, preventing him from taking it off. “You don’t have to do this. …It’s all right if you don’t want to go through with this. It’s not too late for you to back out now.” She paused looking over at the others as well. “Any of you can. I understand if you don’t want to be a part of what I’m going to do.”

“…This has something to do with the secret you’ve been keeping, and with your being sent to NorAL too. …And all of the other things that have happened…” said Ginoza quietly after a brief silence as he lifted his gaze from where Akane’s hand rested over the band of his wrist link to meet her eyes. “Doesn’t it?”  
_…I’ve known for a while that there’s been something strange going on. Ever since Kogami was found working with the rebels in SEAUn…_ thought Ginoza his mind going back to briefly touch on certain things that he had noticed and been aware of even when he had still been an inspector, as well. _…And maybe even longer than that…_

Akane looked down biting her lip as she hesitated, before closing her eyes for a moment as she nodded. “Yes. It does. …I can’t explain why yet, it’s still too dangerous until everything is over with...” began Akane, her grip tightening slightly on Ginoza’s wrist.

 _I’m sorry…_ thought Ginoza closing his eyes as he placed his hand on top of Akane’s, gently pulling her hand away from the band on the wrist of his cybernetic arm. _I don’t think either of us could have planned that things would turn out this way,… in spite of everything that’s happened already…_  
Releasing Akane’s hand he hesitated, feeling her look up at him in surprise. Ginoza took a breath before reaching out again to pry open the wrist link on his arm. _But I hope you’ll understand that I can’t let Tsunemori do this alone either. …She said that she’s made arrangements for everyone’s family members to go to a safe house, so you’ll be out of danger at least. …I’m sorry Kiyoshiko, that I wasn’t able to give you more than this,… but I know you’ll be alright..._

“I trust you Tsunemori.” said the dark haired enforcer out loud. Reopening his eyes Ginoza slipped the band from his wrist, as he looked down at Akane, holding out the wrist link to her. “And I’m coming with you.”

“…Ginoza-san…” murmured Akane, her voice sounding suddenly hoarse as she took the offered wrist link, gripping it tightly as she looked up, holding his gaze for a minute before looking over at the others for their decisions. 

“When I’d told you to reform the system I didn’t think a coup was what you would have in mind Akane-chan.” said Shion, smiling blithely as she undid the latch of her wrist link, dropping the device to the ground once it was off. “But it sounds like you’re going to need a computer expert for this. So I’m in.”

Yayoi glanced over at Shion, frowning a bit as she held the other woman’s gaze for a long moment before nodding as she looked back to Akane. “I said once that ‘I can entrust my life to you’ Inspector Tsunemori. I still feel that way, but I'm not sure I can go along with what you’re planning. …I won’t go with you to attack Sybil, but I’ll help protect the lives of the people who aren’t involved.”

Akane nodded, starting to open her mouth to respond when Hinakawa spoke up, interrupting her before she could speak. 

“I-I’ll help you, Onee-chan.” said the shy, red haired enforcer in a quiet voice, as he removed his wrist link. Sugo looked over at Ginoza for a moment, before nodding in agreement with the younger man, prising his wrist link off as well. 

Akane’s eyes glistened for a moment before she closed them, lowering her head as she bowed to the assembled group. “Thank you. …All of you, thank you.” She murmured softly, keeping her head lowered for a few moments more before she straightened, reopening her eyes. 

Professor Joji Saiga frowned a bit, nudging his glasses up higher on his nose as he studied Akane. “You still won’t tell us what this is all about, Tsunemori-san? …For instance exactly why you’re planning to do this… Or evidence to back up what you’re saying…”

“No…” said Akane softly, shaking her head as she wiped at her eyes with the tips of her fingers before focusing her attention on the Professor, her expression serious and determined. 

“Hmm…” murmured Saiga studying her a moment longer before shaking his head, half turning as he looked away. “Then I won’t be able to help you.” He shoved his hands into his pockets after a pause, looking at Akane out of the corner of his eye. “But I won’t cause any trouble for you, or interfere with what you’re doing either. …However since I know at least some of what you’re planning, I can’t go back to the rehabilitation center either without raising suspicion. I’ll wait at the safe house with the others, until you’ve finished what you’re going to do.”

Akane nodded solemnly in reply. “I understand Saiga-sensei, thank you. But this is something I have to do this way. …You and Kunizuka-san will go to the safe house then, and wait for the outcome.”

“Very well.” said Saiga nodding. He glanced over at Yayoi out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Akane. “And how exactly are we supposed to get there without being spotted on the way to… wherever it’s located?”

****

**~~~~~~**

After being alerted by Chief Kasei that Akane had taken out the enforcers for her proposed ‘training trip’, Mika had begun following them, though she was careful to try to stay far enough back to avoid being detected, just in case Akane was cautious enough to be checking for something like that. _Though why Inspector Tsunemori would suddenly think something like this is necessary is beyond me. …She always has been too friendly with the enforcers but this seems like something else entirely…_ thought Mika, shaking her head as her gaze moved toward the screen displaying real time tracing of the GPS signals of paddy wagon and the wrist links of the enforcers aboard it, noting that they seemed to have come to a stop in an abolition block.

As she reached the abolition block Mika took the car off auto-drive, slowing its speed as she drove slowly through the abolition block, keeping a close eye on the tracking screen. “What’s going on?...” she muttered, frowning as she leaned closer to the screen, watching as the GPS signals for the enforcers began to disappear one by one. Looking up she caught sight of the paddy wagon parked just ahead and pulled over, coming to a stop a block away. Getting out of the car Mika reached back to check and make sure her dominator was still firmly in its holster, as she took in her surroundings the young inspector’s eyes widened for a moment as she realized the area was familiar, before narrowing as she turned toward the underground entrance. 

“…So this is where they are. …But why would they come back here, to a place where we caught a suspect in the past?” Mika murmured under her breath as she stepped down into the darkness of the underground passages. 

Following the sound of voices Mika slowly made her way through the tunnels moving as quietly as possible to prevent her footsteps from being over heard. Stepping out of one tunnel and into another after a few minutes of walking she turned off her flashlight drawing to a stop as she came close enough to hear what was being said. As she heard Yayoi saying something about Akane attacking Sybil, Mika’s mouth fell open in shock. _…Is that what Inspector Tsunemori is planning?! She has to be insane!..._ thought Mika fighting back the urge to gasp aloud, she closed her mouth pressing her lips tightly together as she listened intently, knowing that everything she overheard now was vitally important. 

Finally as Joji Saiga asked about where a safe house was located Mika decided she had heard enough and that the time for her to act, before any of them could escape, had come. Turning her flashlight on as she aimed it at where the others stood, she stepped forward.

A bright light abruptly illuminated the area as Akane was about to answer Professor Saiga. “I found you!” came Mika Shimotsuki’s voice out of the darkness. “I thought it was strange that you would plan this ‘off-site training’ when only you would be working Inspector Tsunemori, when Chief Kasei asked if I’d heard you mention anything about it.” Mika lowered the flashlight, starting to reach for her wrist com as she continued. “You’re just lucky that I caught you before you could do anything. I don’t know how you thought you could get away with what you’re planning but when I report you-…” She broke off as Ginoza came up behind her, catching her wrists before she could finish keying in the call.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” screeched Mika, thrashing in Ginoza’s grip, assaulting his shins with her heels as she tried to break free. “Let go of me immediately, enforcer! How dare you!”

Akane stepped forward as she spoke, trying to subdue the junior inspector’s rage. “Inspector Shimotsuki, if Chief Kasei mentioned this trip to you then you should also be aware that it was authorized by the Chief herself…”

“…Inspector Shimotsuki. If you would just calm-…” began Ginoza, shifting his grip on Mika’s wrists so he could wrap one arm around her waist to prevent her from breaking away.

“I’ll report you too, don’t think I won’t!” ranted Mika as she continued to struggle, managing to pull one hand free she started to reach back toward the dominator holstered at the small of her back. “You’ll all get sent to the rehabilitation center when I-...” Mika fell silent mid-sentence, her eyes rolling back in her head as she went limp, knocked unconscious by a blow to the side of her neck. Her dominator clattered to the ground, sliding a foot or so toward Akane.

Akane’s eyes followed it for a moment as the dominator came to a stop, then slowly lifted her gaze watching as Ginoza lowered his hand, wrapping his arm around Mika’s shoulders instead pulling her toward his chest to keep her upright. 

Slowly the dark haired enforcer’s eyes met Akane’s and Ginoza swallowed hard, looking vaguely ill, before speaking. “…I didn’t think she would be willing to listen long enough for us to reason with her…” _I wouldn’t have either,… before…_

Akane’s gaze moved to look around at the others, taking in their expressions.  
Shion looked shocked, surprised at the sudden turn of events, though something in her expression also hinted that she may have been impressed as well. Yayoi’s lips were pressed into a thin line, her hands slightly fisted at her sides. Hinakawa seemed scared, he was wide eyed and pale as he looked on. Sugo tore his eyes away from the scene as he felt Akane’s eyes, he looked over his expression serious before looking away entirely.  
Taking a breath Akane looked back to Ginoza, nodding fractionally. “We should get going.” She said before turning to begin giving Yayoi and Saiga instructions for reaching the safe house in Inagi-shi. When she had finished she glanced back toward Ginoza. “Ginoza-san, we’ll send Inspector Shimotsuki along with Kunizuka-san and Saiga-sensei.” 

“…I don’t know all the details of your plan, but Inspector Shimotsuki’s being here may mean that our clearance has already been revoked,… if Chief Kasei is suspicious…” murmured Ginoza nodding, as he carefully gathered Mika up in his arms. “We probably don’t have much time before one of the other Divisions is sent after us. We should move quickly.”

“I know…” murmured Akane nodding as she turned, waving for Yayoi, Ginoza, and Saiga to follow her as she made her way back toward the surface where her car and the paddy wagon were waiting. 

Once on the surface Akane watched as Professor Saiga boarded the paddy wagon first, before Yayoi could follow Akane stopped her. “You’re sure that you’ll be able to block the GPS from your wrist links and from the paddy wagon until after you’ve sent it away from the safe house? …Even if you’re not involved in the attack, you might be in danger now too.”

Yayoi nodded, her expression solemn and nearly unreadable as usual, as she looked over at Akane. “I’ll take care of it Inspector Tsunemori.” 

“All right. …Be careful Kunizuka-san.” said Akane, offering the other woman a slight smile. 

“You too Inspector.” replied Yayoi, she started toward the paddy wagon then hesitated looking back over her shoulder. “…Good luck.” She added before climbing inside the large vehicle.

Following Yayoi Ginoza carried Mika into the paddy wagon, taking a moment to order Dime back with a word, so he could lay her down gently on one of the seats with a murmured apology, before stepping back out. The doors to the paddy wagon closed as he moved to stand beside Akane, watching as it drove away. 

As the paddy wagon pulled away Akane reached out toward where Ginoza stood next to her, lightly gripping his sleeve. “…Ginoza-san… I’m sorry… You shouldn’t have been the one that had to do that.”

Ginoza shook his head minutely, his posture stiff and rigid as he kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead, not looking at Akane. “…It was necessary,… and it’s not as if it would really matter anyway. There’s no going back for me or any of us now. …There wasn’t from the moment we took off our wristbands.”

Akane bit her lip, her grip tightening for a moment on Ginoza’s sleeve as she tugged lightly, trying to get the taller man to look at her. “…But still…”

Sighing Ginoza closed his eyes, before nodding. After a pause Ginoza’s fingertips lightly brushed Akane’s where she was gripping his sleeve, though he was still not looking at her. “…Me too.” Ginoza said quietly before gently pulling free as he turned to go. 

A moment later Akane followed as they descended into the underground once more to rejoin the others before separating to go to their respective bunkers to begin their preparations.


	3. Unanticipated Accomplices

Night had fallen by the time that Ginoza, Akane and Sugo had reached the hidden bunker that was to serve as their hideout until they were ready to launch their attack. According to Akane it was actually Professor Michi who had learned about the bunkers hidden throughout Japan, only having found out their existence from some of his research before he was exiled, as the information had been all but lost as blueprints had been changed and altered through the years. And that it was Evan Harrison and his compatriot who had been working on restoring a couple of them for use if needed in the future to fight against Sybil, as a part of the task of testing equipment and preparing to resist Sybil that they had been sent to Japan for.   
The bunkers had also been built with connections to a nearby waterway and to a long unused portion of the subway system, likely having been intended to make it easier for the citizens or politicians of the past whom the bunkers had been built for, to more easily escape if need be. However such a design also made the bunkers useful for their purpose, now.

Ginoza stood gazing out the pipe that allowed water to flow out into the river at the small piece of the city beyond that was visible. Akane had instructed him to wait there to meet some people that would be allies in their fight and would be arriving soon, while she tended to some other aspect of the planning for their attack on the Sybil System. 

Hearing murmured voices echoing down the open space of the tunnel behind him Ginoza unconsciously tensed, turning to see who was approaching. He relaxed as he caught sight of Akane who was looking over her shoulder to speak to someone behind her as she walked. As the person Akane was speaking to stepped out of the tunnel and into the light Ginoza bit back a gasp, his eyes widening. 

Kiyoshiko nodded firmly in response to something Akane was saying, her expression serious. 

Ginoza made his way quickly toward where they were, drawing close enough to hear their words just as Akane added. “…Then make sure you don’t wait too long, okay? There’s not a lot of time.”  
“I won’t, I’ll do it as soon as I can.” said Kiyoshiko, nodding in agreement.

Akane murmured softly in response before looking over at Ginoza for a moment as he came to a stop beside her and Kiyoshiko, to stand looking down at them with a slight frown. The brunette inspector nodded slightly at Ginoza before turning and moving away, heading toward the edge of the outlet. 

Ginoza’s gaze lingered on Akane for a moment before he focused his attention on Kiyoshiko, deciding to deal with one issue at a time. He reached out to place his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. “Kiyoshiko, what are you doing here?” began Ginoza his voice stern, once the dark haired woman had turned toward him. “…How did you even find this place? You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“Akane-chan told me what was going on, Nobuchika. …What all of you are planning to do.” said Kiyoshiko after a hesitation as she picked up on the clipped tone in his voice. “…And when I asked her, she told me where to come so I could find my way here.” 

Closing his eyes Ginoza pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before gripping Kiyoshiko’s shoulders tightly, his frown deepening. “But you shouldn’t be here! It’s too dangerous! …Tsunemori arranged for some sort of safe house, that’s where you should be. Not here.”

“…Nobuchika. I’m not going anywhere.” said Kiyoshiko softly tilting her head back as if looking up at Ginoza. She lifted a hand, curling it back to lightly grasp Ginoza’s good hand as he continued gripping her shoulders. “…This is where I want to be.” She said in a firm voice, obviously having made up her mind beyond being able to be talked into changing it.

Ginoza swallowed hard, squeezing eyes closed as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against Kiyoshiko’s for a moment, his hands moving to cup either side of her face. “…You’re not going to listen to me, are you?...”   
Looking away Ginoza gritted his teeth, swearing internally before glancing back to see Kiyoshiko’s solemn and determined expression. “…All right, fine…” he sighed unhappily, letting his hands fall to his sides as he started to turn to walk back toward the edge of the canal. _…I wanted you to be safe at least. …I suppose the only consolation left now is that we’re together for the moment… and that maybe I can still convince you to stay behind here when the time comes…_

As Ginoza turned to go the raven haired woman reached out, catching at his sleeve before he could move away. Feeling him turn back toward her Kiyoshiko looked away slightly, sensing Ginoza’s displeasure. She hesitated as if trying to prepare herself for something before opening her mouth to speak again. “...Nobuchika, wait. …There’s something else I need to talk to you-…” 

The sound of the arrival of a small submersible surfacing interrupted her words, drawing Ginoza’s attention away from what Kiyoshiko was saying. He stepped back shaking his head fractionally. “I’m sorry. It will have to wait until later. I need to help Tsunemori with this right now. …Just-… wait here.” said Ginoza before turning and making his way over to where Akane stood.

Akane was speaking with one of the men who was telling her about some supplies that needed to be unloaded. As he spoke one of the men still in the submersible handed the speaker a box which he carried a short distance away before setting it down. A moment later he returned to the submarine as he finished his explanation, and Akane moved to help unload the vehicle. 

Before long Akane, Ginoza and the men from SEAUn had formed something of an assembly line with all of them working to carry the boxes that were unloaded from the submarine. The man who seemed to be in charge hovered nearby, critiquing their work as he alternated that with giving instructions and explanations for each of the items contained within the still unopened crates.

Ginoza nodded in response to one of the men as he was handed a box, he carried it a few feet away to add to the growing pile unloaded from the submersible. As he reached the stacks of boxes a voice caught Ginoza’s attention, causing him to take a surprised breath at the familiarity of it, he dropped the box before spinning around to go back toward the edge of the canal. Another similarly sized submersible was just drawing up to join the others and one of the people on it was calling out to the people on the shore. Ginoza’s eyes narrowed as he confirmed what his ears had heard, his lips thinning into a tight frown as he strode forward, past Akane to grip the front of Shinya Kogami’s shirt.   
“What are you doing here?...” he hissed, glaring at the spikey haired man, who was looking at him with a smile that was beginning to fade into uncertainty. “I told you to stay away! What part of that didn’t you understand?!”

“Hey, Gino…” began Kogami smiling slightly in an attempt to defuse the situation, as he reached up to grip Ginoza’s hand, subtly trying to loosen the other man’s grip on his clothing. “…I thought given the circumstances you’d be glad to have extra help around.”

Ginoza scoffed letting go for an instant as he slapped Kogami’s hand away, ignoring the soft sound of protest from Akane who was watching from behind him, before gripping the ex-enforcer’s shirt in both hands. “…Just why do you suddenly think we need your help after all this time? If you actually thought we needed you, you shouldn’t have left in the first place.” growled Ginoza, jerking Kogami forward slightly as his grip tightened. A familiar feeling of frustration and anger was beginning to boil to the surface once more as Ginoza squeezed his eyes closed. “And now, after you were warned to stay away, you have the gall to show up here…”

“…Ginoza-san…” 

The sensation of Akane tugging at his good arm drew Ginoza back to his senses, as she called his name for what may have been the second time. Exhaling harshly as he gritted his teeth, trying to reign in his emotions, Ginoza opened his eyes to look over at Akane. 

“Um,… Ginoza-san.” Biting her lip slightly Akane let her hand fall from Ginoza’s arm as the dark haired enforcer turned to look at her. “…Kogami-san is here,… because we do need his help. We needed him to come, his being here is a part of the plan.”

Ginoza hesitated momentarily before his eyes widened as Akane’s words sunk in, he glanced over at Kogami out of the corner of his eye, catching the other man’s nod of confirmation. Turning his face away Ginoza released Kogami’s shirt, pushing him away as he stepped back. Ginoza’s lips were pressed into a thin line of disapproval as he nodded in response to Akane. “All right, Tsunemori. …But be careful around him.” he added shooting Kogami a dark look as he turned to walk away motioning for Sugo, who had joined the group in the tunnel leading to the waterway and was also helping with the unloading, to keep an eye on things. “…Excuse me.”

“Heh,…” Straightening his shirt Kogami glanced over at Akane for a moment before turning to watch as Ginoza stalked away. “I take it that Gino didn’t know that I was going to be here too?” asked Kogami as he dug out a package of cigarettes and lit one. 

Akane shook her head as she looked over at Kogami. “No, I didn’t get the chance to say anything. And we haven’t gone over the plan yet either, since we were waiting for your group to get here and word that the others had arrived as well.”

“I see. …We should hurry and finish unloading then. At this point one of our biggest assets right now is time. The quicker we can be ready to move before Sybil catches on to what’s about to happen the better.” said Kogami, exhaling a cloud of smoke. 

After a moment Kogami fell silent. He watched as Ginoza approached the tunnel leading away from the waterway, before stopping abruptly as a tall, raven haired woman wearing dark glasses called out to Ginoza as she caught his arm causing him to turn toward her. Kogami could read the obvious tension in Ginoza’s posture as he responded to the woman who was looking at the enforcer with a concerned expression. They spoke for a moment before the woman seemed to ask Ginoza something. Still wearing a frown Ginoza shook his head in response to some unheard comment, reaching out to touch the woman’s hand where it rested on his arm. Ginoza seemed to relax fractionally, sighing a bit as he said something in reply, before squeezing the woman’s hand. A moment later he pulled away from her, disappearing into the tunnel. 

“Huh…” murmured Kogami under his breath, taking a last drag of his cigarette before letting it fall to the ground, grinding it out underfoot. He glanced over at Akane as he motioned with his head toward the second submersible which still contained a few items to be unloaded before heading toward them, with Akane following in his wake. _That was interesting…_

In one of the bathrooms in the bunker Ginoza gripped the edges of the sink as he leaned forward against it. He closed his eyes as he let out a breath, trying to ease the stress he could feel rippling through him. It was starting to make the headache that had been slowly forming blossom into a near migraine. _…And Kogami suddenly showing up out of the blue isn’t really helping. …Even if Tsunemori was the one who wanted him to come._ thought Ginoza sighing as he bent forward to splash a bit of water on his face, appreciating its calming coolness.

Ginoza grabbed a towel to dry his face before lifting his head, catching sight of himself in the mirror. A wry smile crossed his face as he paused for a moment before shaking his head at the thought of how much had changed over the years. _…I suppose things could be worse though. At least this way we’re more or less on the same side, for the moment, rather than being forced to be enemies._

A dry laugh slipped from Ginoza’s lips as he massaged his temples, trying to push away his headache before disposing of the paper towel as he left the bathroom. He stepped out, turning to go back toward the waterway and looked up to see Akane, Kogami, Sugo, and Kiyoshiko coming down the hall. 

“Ginoza-san.” called Akane, motioning for Ginoza to join them as she caught sight of him. “You’re just in time.”

Ginoza fell in alongside Kiyoshiko as the group reached him, and after a moment felt her hand gripping his arm just above the elbow, as they continued down the hall. He glanced over at Kiyoshiko for a moment, a hint of a smile touching his lips before his expression sobered as he turned back to Akane. “Just in time for what, Tsunemori?” 

“Now that everyone is here I want to go over the plan that Michi-sensei and I came up with so that all of you will know what to do and have time to get ready.” began Akane, glancing back over her shoulder for a moment at Ginoza, her expression serious. “…and of course if any of you have any suggestions for improving it, I want to hear those ideas too. …We can’t afford to overlook any missed details, or flaws in what we have planned…”


	4. The Best Laid Plans...

Akane led the way to a room in the bunker that seemed to have been intended to be a meeting room given the large table that looked as if it had originally been placed in the center of the room, but was currently pushed off to one side, and the chairs scattered around the room. Working together Kogami, Ginoza and Sugo moved the chairs to one part of the room while Akane worked on setting up the antiquated projector in the room to interface with a data chip she had brought. Finally after a bit of set up everyone took seats as Akane explained her plan. 

“…Hinakawa’s team will come out of the sewer system near NONA tower and make their way inside, which will most likely involve deactivating the security drones on the ground floor to do so. Once they’ve gotten in, their mission is to make it up to the top floor of the tower and deactivate the radio antenna there to keep the Sybil System from being able to alert anyone off site of a problem. Hinakawa-kun will also be hardwiring an interface to the communications network in NONA tower to give Karanomori-san a direct line to the system. Her job is to break through the firewall and gain control of the System’s functions, to prevent any dominators from being used against us, and to do what she can to tie things up enough to give us a chance to destroy the System.”  
As she spoke Akane indicated various points on the map and diagram projected on one wall of the room. Pausing for a moment to take a breath she switched the diagram to one showing a rough sketch of the layout of the secret basement levels under NONA tower and a passage that led to Sybil’s core.

“Meanwhile Kiyoshiko-chan and I will be headed toward the core of the Sybil System with the explosives Kogami-san brought. My plan is for us to plant them at various points inside the core of the system, in order to destroy it totally, and ensure that there won’t be enough left for there to be any chance of it being rebuilt…” added Akane glancing back toward the others for a moment before continuing, only to be interrupted as Ginoza abruptly stood.

Ginoza’s chair clattered loudly to the floor, knocked over as he shot to his feet at Akane’s words. “You’re not serious are you?! This can’t possibly be your plan. For the two of you to go alone to destroy the Sybil System… it’s suicide!” protested Ginoza his hands clenched into fists at his sides, as he frowned at Akane his expression a mix of anger, confusion, and apprehension.

“Yes Ginoza-san, but-…” began Akane taking a step forward before being interrupted by Ginoza once more. 

“No…” murmured Ginoza in a quieter voice, half in response to Akane and half to himself. He shook his head as he shot a distressed look toward Kiyoshiko, as if hoping for some sort of support in his sentiments. Ginoza bit his lip as he saw that she seemed unsurprised by Akane’s plan, despite her concerned expression, which he assumed was more likely in response to his reaction than anything else.  
_…She already knew…_ thought Ginoza, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. _…She knew about this all along. When Kiyoshiko showed up I’d thought-…_ Ginoza swallowed hard suddenly feeling sick as his thoughts continued, feeling as if history was beginning to repeat itself. _…I thought that she came here, to be with me. As worried as I was about her getting hurt because of that, I was happy too…_ A soft almost inaudible noise of distress slipped from Ginoza’s throat as he started toward the door. _…But now,… everyone really is leaving me behind, again…_

Kogami reached out to catch Ginoza’s arm as the other man started to move past him. “…Gino-...” 

Ginoza felt a hot wave of fury surge through him, nearly blotting out any conscious thought as he yanked his arm free from Kogami’s grasp, as Ginoza spun around his hand curled into a fist aiming itself at the other man’s jaw. “No!” repeated Ginoza shouting this time, as his fist connected and Kogami stumbled backward from the force of the blow, crashing into the chairs behind him. Panting, Ginoza stared at the fallen man then glanced toward Akane and Kiyoshiko for a moment before turning and rushing out of the room. 

“Ginoza-san-…!” called Akane stretching out a hand toward Ginoza’s retreating form, before sighing as she let her hand fall. Biting her lower lip she looked over at the others. “…I’ll try to talk to him…” she said softly starting to move toward the door. 

“Wait Akane-chan... please,” said Kiyoshiko as she got to her feet, taking a step forward before pausing. “…It needs to be me.”

“…It’s my fault.” Akane looked over at Kiyoshiko with a slight frown. “… I was the one who came up with this plan, you just agreed to it-…”

“No, she’s right.” said Kogami abruptly, having risen from the pile of chairs, moving to stand next to Akane. He looked over at Kiyoshiko, studying her for a few moments before placing a hand on Akane’s shoulder causing the inspector to look up at him. “She needs to be the one to do this.”

Kiyoshiko nodded at Kogami in acknowledgement then quickly moved past him and Akane, hurrying out of the room. 

Akane frowned slightly as she looked up at Kogami, who offered her a slight smile in response attempting to reassure her before he moved to begin picking up the chairs that had been knocked over, setting them upright once more. Sighing quietly, a worried frown still on her face, Akane moved to help Kogami.  
When they were finished Kogami dug in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a package of cigarettes, lighting one as he settled back in a chair. Akane sank down beside him, looking over to offer an apologetic smile to Sugo, who had been watching uncomfortably. 

Ginoza fled blindly down the hallway, turning once or twice when he came to the end of a corridor before finally coming to a stop at a dead end once he had reached a part of the bunker that seemed void of people. Leaning forward slightly as he gasped for breath Ginoza squeezed his eyes closed, resting his forearm against the wall beside him to steady himself. After a moment he slammed the side of his fist into the wall, denting it slightly, as a choked off curse slipped from between clenched teeth. Turning he rested his back against the wall before sliding down it to sit on the floor. Letting his head fall back against the wall Ginoza opened his eyes gazing absently up at the ceiling as his mind flashed back to the scene in the planning room a short time ago. He felt his face heat as he vaguely recalled catching sight of Sugo’s obviously discomfited expression as Ginoza had lashed out childishly before he had fled the room. A moment later anger surged through him once more, blotting out any trace of embarrassment, at the thought that Akane, and especially Kiyoshiko, would have decided on such a dangerous plan in spite of knowing how he would likely feel about it. He swore again softly, closing his eyes once more as if doing so could block out the accompanying pain of the idea.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall caused Ginoza to reopen his eyes. He lowered his gaze from the ceiling, eyes narrowing into a glare as Kiyoshiko came to a stop across from him. “…Is this why you decided to come here instead of going to the safe house?!” asked Ginoza, feeling his hands curling into fists as his sides. “Just how long have the two of you been planning this?!”

Kiyoshiko flinched at the venom in Ginoza’s tone, biting her lip slightly before moving to kneel in front of him, lowering her head as she bent forward. “…Nobuchika, I’m sorry…” she murmured, closing her eyes. “And I didn’t mean for you to find out like that. I was going to tell you before but I didn’t get the chance. …Akane-chan only asked me after I got here, when she was showing me the way from the entrance to the underground passage, to here.”

 

“…Why?” asked Ginoza before pressing his lips together tightly as he tried to steel himself for Kiyoshiko’s response. “Why would Tsunemori ask you of all people to come with her?”

Kiyoshiko took a breath, biting her lip as she lifted her head, straightening slightly before answering. “Because, I’m the only one who is able to go with Akane-chan for what she’s planning. …I know you have to have realized it too by now. That there’s something about the Sybil System that she doesn’t want us to know about. …Of all of us I’m the only one who can be in the same room and not see what’s there. And she can’t go alone, one of us needs to go with her to help and to protect her. ”

“So you realize that it’s dangerous enough to need protection…” Ginoza scoffed, turning his head away as he squeezed his eyes closed once more. “But you still agreed to it, just like that?”

“I did.” said Kiyoshiko nodding fractionally, her head still lowered, after a moment’s hesitation. “…I’m worried that if I don’t go with her, even with as little skill as I have, that Akane-chan might try to carry out her plan alone. I don’t know what’s in that room but I think that she believes that if the person that’s with her can’t see whatever secret she’s keeping that’s tied to Sybil, that she’ll somehow be able to protect them too.”

“That still doesn’t make it your place. Even if it’s a matter of not seeing whatever is in that room, someone like me, Sugo, or even Kogami is better suited to be able to protect Tsunemori regardless of the circumstance.” said Ginoza, finally reopening his eyes to look over at Kiyoshiko, frowning. “We can figure out some way to keep from seeing and still make sure she’s safe, if it’s that important. Not that it should really matter, it’s part of our job to see things that everyone else shouldn’t. That was the case for Kogami too, once. …We can figure out some way of working around it.”

Noting the lessening anger in Ginoza’s voice Kiyoshiko finally sat upright fully, shaking her head. “…I don’t think it would be that easy. Not seeing is only part of it, whoever goes with her would still have to be able to function too. …None of you can do that, but I can. For me it’s what I’m used to. I’ve spent years learning to be able to do most of the things the rest of you can, without being able to see. …It’s not the sort of thing you can just pick up overnight.”

“And so you both expect the rest of us to just sit back and do nothing while you and Tsunemori run headlong into danger? Without anyone to protect both of you.” said Ginoza, a bit of heat returning to his voice as he folded his arms across his chest, his frown deepening.

“No, we don’t expect you to do nothing. There’s more to Akane-chan’s plan that you still need to hear.” said Kiyoshiko shaking her head. “Come back and hear the rest first… please Nobuchika?”

Ginoza made a soft sound of protest, feeling as if his arguments and objections were beginning to run out. “…But this isn’t your fight. You don’t have to be involved in this, and you shouldn’t be. It’s too dangerous.”

“…But it is my fight. I have just as much as much reason as you or any of the others, and I want to fight beside you. …I can’t just sit idly by anymore and let things stay the way they have been. …Not while knowing as much as I’ve seen over the last few years especially.” said Kiyoshiko raising her chin slightly as determination began to seep into her features. After a moment she offered Ginoza a slight, hesitant smile. “…Besides, if we succeed… I’ll be able to see my parents again. …I know that it’s dangerous though. Believe me, I haven’t forgotten for a moment about that…” added Kiyoshiko as her smile faded again, her fingers curling to grip the fabric of her pants for a moment. _…But more than anything, if we survive, the two of us would be able to really be together. I’ve thought about the world changing so that could happen even longer…_

 _…I can’t fault her for that. …Of all people how many times have I thought how much I would give for a second chance to talk to dad again._ thought Ginoza closing his eyes as he sighed. Swallowing hard he looked back at Kiyoshiko. _I just wish that you would think about more than that. …I can’t stand to lose you,… If something were to happen to you-…_ Leaving the thought incomplete Ginoza took a breath before getting to his feet. Once Ginoza was standing he looked back down at Kiyoshiko who had her face turned up toward him wearing an uncertain expression.  
“Fine. …I’ll listen.” He muttered as he bent to take Kiyoshiko’s hand, pulling her to her feet. As he did Ginoza felt Kiyoshiko’s hand trembling slightly in his, and unconsciously tightened his grip as his breath caught. _…She really does realize how dangerous it is. …She’s afraid, yet she’s still going to do this…_ thought Ginoza, his lips thinning unhappily.

Akane looked up as Ginoza returned to the room where she and the others were waiting, with Kiyoshiko trailing several steps behind him, getting to her feet to start toward the pair. “Ginoza-san I’m sor-…” she began before breaking off as Ginoza held up a hand to stop her. 

“…Just-… finish the rest of it Tsunemori.” He said as he sat down in one of the chairs furthest from Kogami, refusing to look at the other man as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Akane looked at Ginoza for a moment before nodding, moving to the front of the room once more as she resumed outlining the plan. 

“…All right, um well as I was saying, Kiyoshiko-chan and I will go to plant the explosives. While we’re doing that Sugo-san, Kogami-san, and Ginoza-san,… you’ll be stationed partway down the hall that leads from where we’ll be entering the basement of NONA tower along with the men that came with Kogami-san from SEAUn. It will be your job to make sure that the Sybil System won’t be able to follow us and close in from behind to cut off our escape route.” Akane paused looking over at Kogami for a moment. “Were you able to bring along the portable barriers that Michi-sensei told me about?”

Kogami nodded, straightening slightly as he spoke from the bent forward posture he’d adopted while listening intently. “It almost took us over our safe mass to avoid being detected but we managed it. They’re in one of the crates,… and hopefully won’t slow us down too much making our way in if we’re able to split the load among all of us and assemble them on-site. I don’t know how much they’ve been tested to withstand an attack though.”

“Hmm… all right.” murmured Akane nodding in response. “We’ll just have to hope for the best then. …If we’re able to move quickly enough before Sybil can assemble some sort of defense and don’t run into any problems planting the explosives maybe they won’t need to last for long, just enough to protect the rest of you until we get back. It’s almost certain that Sybil will launch some sort of attack though once it realizes what’s going on.” 

“What if Sybil tries to box us in?” asked Kogami frowning a bit as he leaned forward intently, his elbows resting on his knees. “It’s likely to happen, given that we’ll be in NONA tower, which sounds like it’s more or less their home ground. Even with the majority of us acting as rear guards for you and Michi-san it’s possible that Sybil might have a bigger threat than what you can handle lying in wait.” 

“I hope that if there is some threat waiting that we’ll be able to take care of it. And we’ll have the explosives so as long as there’s enough time for us to set them, any threat will be neutralized when we detonate them.” said Akane looking down for a moment before lifting her eyes once more to meet Kogami’s gaze with determination. “And as soon as Hinakawa-san’s team finishes their task they’ll come and assist you if you’re under attack, by launching their own attack from behind the System’s forces. Or …and I hope this won’t be necessary, if everything is under control when they reach you and Michi-san and I are having trouble some of them can relieve you so you’ll be able to come and assist us.”

Kogami murmured softly in response, nodding at Akane before glancing over at Ginoza out of the corner of his eye. The other man had sat silently since returning to the room listening with tightened lips and a furrowed brow as Akane laid out the rest of her plan.

Ginoza shook his head, frowning as he looked at the details on the screen for a few minutes longer before finally speaking. “I don’t like it. It’s too dangerous.” began the dark haired enforcer, his gaze moving briefly from Akane to the others in the room before he sighed. “…Unfortunately I can’t think of anything better… So I suppose if we’re going to do this we have don’t really have any alternative options.”

“I know there’s a lot of risk involved, Ginoza-san. I can’t deny that there’s a very good chance that something might go wrong either.” said Akane her expression grim as she looked over at Ginoza. “That’s why I wanted everyone involved to be sure that they wanted to take part in this.” 

Sighing quietly Ginoza nodded, still looking unhappy as he got to his feet.

“...And since it looks like everyone is sure, We’d better use what time we have left getting ready.” said Kogami as he stood as well looking back toward Akane. “There’s still a lot to do to prepare.”

“Right.” agreed Akane, as she stepped forward to join the rest of the group. “First of all I think that you should give all of us a crash course in using the bombs you brought Kogami-san. Kiyoshiko-chan and I especially but it’s probably best if we all know how to use them, just in case.”


	5. Establishing Credibility

The impromptu lesson had gone smoothly, in spite of a slight hiccup when Kogami was made to adjust his method of teaching after Kiyoshiko informed him of her blindness. After that the lesson and planning had progressed quickly through instructions on use, assembly and placement of the explosive charges. Once everyone felt they had grasped the use of the bombs the group dispersed, with Kogami remaining behind with Akane for a time as she contacted Professor Michi to fill him in on the details of the plan and make sure that everyone had already reached the safe house by then. 

Afterward Akane had asked Kogami to leave before contacting Shion.  
“Karanomori-san, are you there?” asked Akane a few minutes after Kogami had left, as the call connected. 

“Ah, Akane-chan is that you?” came Shion’s cheerful voice over the communications channel. “How are things going there? …Is there something I can do for you?” 

Akane smiled slightly, in spite of the increasing weight of worry she was carrying, at the other woman’s tone. “Yes it’s me Karanomori-san. Everything is fine,… but I need your help with something. Do you have a few minutes?”

“Hmm, for you Akane-chan I can make some time. …What exactly do you need my help with?” said Shion, the sound of her fingers moving over her keyboard drifting over the call. 

“I need,… To record a message. …I’d like for you to send it out, directed toward whoever is currently in charge of each of the Ministries, but only after we’ve completed our mission to destroy Sybil.” Akane paused for a moment, her fingers gripping the fabric of her pants before she continued. “…And it would be best if you didn’t hear what I have to say, at least not right now.”

“…I see.” murmured Shion, her tone speculative. “I think I can manage that… but you’re sure you want it sent to all the ministries?”

Akane nodded, her expression serious. “Yes, I’m sure Karanomori-san.” 

“Okay then… just give me a minute…” the sound of Shion’s keyboard could be heard a bit more clearly for a moment before falling silent. “All right Akane-chan I’ve got everything set up. Go ahead whenever you’re ready.”

Reaching up to straighten her hair, Akane fussed with it and her clothing for a moment, taking a breath and sitting up a bit straighter in her chair before speaking. “All right Karanomori-san, I’m ready.” After a pause to gather her thoughts and allow Shion to begin recording Akane began speaking.

"I am Akane Tsunemori, Senior Investigator of Division one, and current acting Chief of the PSB.  
Yesterday a threat to Japan’s continued welfare was stopped by Division One. An invasive force was found to have caused a critical malfunction of the Sybil System, which if left unchecked would have effects that spread indefinitely across Japan and any other area where the Sybil System is in use.  
Because of this we were left with no other option than to deactivate the Sybil System itself to prevent an outcome that could have become devastating for Japan’s government and social order. 

…In addition to the corruption of the Sybil System, there is also evidence that many of Japan’s key leadership positions were occupied by cyborg replacements, the majority if not all of which we hope to have dealt with by the time this message has been viewed by all of the recipients. However as a result there are now vacant positions within various ministries and in the process we have also suffered losses within the PSB, among them Chief Joshu Kasei, which has led to my assuming temporary command.

In spite of these events I urge all of you to maintain normalcy in your operations as much as possible, and also to prevent the information contained in this message from becoming public knowledge in order to prevent panic and distress among the citizens of Japan. As at this point it seems unlikely that the Sybil System will be able to resume operation in any reasonable span of time. 

With that in mind I suggest that we as individuals and servants of the public good use this opportunity to consider what course Japan may take in the future to maintain order not through the Sybil System, fear, or force but instead through reasonable and just laws which will offer peace to the citizens and compassionate justice for those who do in fact violate the law.  
I recommend that the Sybil System become a closed and abandoned chapter in the history of Japan and that we instead look toward the future and what we are able, on our own strength, to do to improve the lives of everyone. Whether public servant, ordinary citizen, or latent criminal.”

Akane paused for a moment to catch her breath, then bowed her head closing her eyes as she concluded the message.  
“As acting head of the PSB, I thank all of you for your cooperation in this matter.”

Akane sat in silence for a moment, letting the weight of what she’d just done settle over her before lifting her head. Akane signaled Shion that she was finished, then after Shion indicated that she’d turned off the recording Akane nodded to herself. 

“Karanomori-san,… there’s one more thing I need for you to do.” began Akane after a pause frowning a bit in thought as she attempted to explain exactly what she was after. “Do you think that you would be able to create some sort of program that would interface with any device that attempts to access the Sybil System for hue checks or psychopass readings? But instead of giving a reading based on Sybil, or not showing anything at all it would use the MWPSB’s records to identify the person and give a result based on their last scan?”

An intrigued sounding hum came over the communications channel, followed by a brief silence before Shion finally replied. “I’m not sure… that’s a pretty tall order Akane-chan. …Why are you asking about something like that now?”

Akane sighed, shaking her head slightly, though the analyst couldn’t see it over the channel. “…Because, once the Sybil System is destroyed there won’t be any way for people to access that sort of information any more. …A sudden loss of something like that could cause mass panic and defeat the entire reason for doing what we are in secrecy. …Also, right now at least, too many things in our society are dependent on people’s psychopass readings. We have to find some way to compensate for the loss… at least until there’s been time for the government to put other measures in place. It won’t be a permanent thing.” _…At least I don’t intend for it to be._ added Akane silently.

“Hmm… I suppose you have a point Akane-chan.” murmured Shion, sounding faintly disappointed for a moment before her tone brightened. “Well by the time it’s needed I should have access to the mainframe in NONA tower, so it might be possible. …And at least at the moment we have an extra master programmer on our side. …We’ll see what we can come up with all right?”

“All right.” replied Akane, smiling slightly as she nodded. “Thank you Karanomori-san. …Please do the best you can.”

“Will do, Akane-chan.” said Shion, the sound of her smile carrying over the com channel. “…Make sure you and all the others are careful in there okay? Come back in one piece.”

 

Akane murmured softly in reply, nodding once more before ending the call. Once the room had fallen quiet she closed her eyes sitting in silence for several minutes before taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Reopening her eyes Akane raised her chin, slipping out of the chair she had been sitting in, and resolutely made her way toward the door.

 

****

~~~~~~

After leaving Akane, Kogami had made his way to the part of the bunker that had been set up as a sort of gym, spotting Ginoza and Kiyoshiko sparring on the far side of the room he quietly made his way over to where they were taking up a place nearby. He leaned back against the wall, watching and listening with a slight frown as Ginoza was explaining the technique for the throw he had been demonstrating to her.

Kiyoshiko nodded as Ginoza finished his instructions, then turned making her way to the far side of the mat. Ginoza looked around the room for a moment before his gaze finally settled on Kogami, a displeased twist pulled at his lips for a moment before he sighed, waving the other man over. Kogami hesitated a hint of confusion crossing his features as he glanced around, causing Ginoza to motion more insistently, before deciding that Ginoza was in fact gesturing for him to come over.

“You saw what we were working on, right?” asked Ginoza as Kogami came over to the edge of the mat. “I want you to practice it with Kiyoshiko.”

“Gino, are you sure?” asked Kogami in a low voice, shooting a glance toward Kiyoshiko before looking back toward Ginoza. “…I know you’re trying to show her a few things… but it’s not like she can actually see what you’re showing her, or be able to see what’s coming at her… What if she gets hurt?” 

“Don’t call me that.” said Ginoza with a frown, sighing as he folded his arms over his chest. “I want to watch and see how well she’s doing and unfortunately it seems as if you’re the only one here who isn’t already occupied doing something else right now… so you might as well make yourself useful.” The raven haired man paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he continued. “And she’s more likely to encounter sighted opponents than not so she needs to learn to how deal with them. …Just remember you’re only sparring, not trying to kill someone.” added Ginoza, giving him a look that all but said he would break Kogami’s neck if he did manage to harm Kiyoshiko.

Kogami held up his hands in surrender as he moved away and onto the mat. Lowering his hands he turned his attention to the dark haired woman across from him, looking at her uncertainly. “…I’ll try to take it easy on you okay? But say something if it’s too much for you, all right? There’s no point in getting yourself hurt over something like this.”

Kiyoshiko shook her head in response to Kogami’s comments, lifting her chin defiantly for a moment before settling into a fighting stance. “No, Nobuchika is right. It was my idea to learn to fight in the first place, even if I didn’t think about it being for something like what Akane-chan has planned. …And if I’m going to be any use at all I need to be as prepared as possible. I’m not going to hold back, so don’t you either.”

Kogami smirked slightly, in spite of his concern, shaking his head at Kiyoshiko’s audacity. “All right then.” _I’d still better hold back anyway. …I don’t know that she really has that much of an idea what she’s doing, even if she has practiced some._

After a brief pause Kiyoshiko started toward Kogami who quickly stepped back out of her reach having decided it would be best if he, instead of risk injuring her, did what he could to keep his distance in order to avoid her attacks without having to defend himself. The maneuver of Kiyoshiko attempting to attack Kogami and his dodging out of the way was repeated several times over a short span of time, with Kiyoshiko looking increasingly frustrated each time Kogami avoided her rather than block her attacks or retaliate.

Before long Kiyoshiko paused, putting her hands on her hips with an annoyed scoff. “Would you stop it?” said Kiyoshiko, frowning toward where Kogami stood. “Would you quit running away already?”

Kogami rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking toward Ginoza out of the corner of his eye for a moment before refocusing on Kiyoshiko as he muttered. “…Sorry about that…” 

“Just stop okay.” said Kiyoshiko, shaking her head as she let her hands fall to her sides for a moment before readying herself to resume, to which Kogami nodded in response.

Despite his apology and seeming agreement Kogami continued backing away each time Kiyoshiko attempted to attack him, only blocking an attack when he didn’t quite manage to back away from it in time.

Ginoza rolled his eyes as he watched the pair, annoyance clearly written on his face, matching the increasing frustration on Kiyoshiko’s. “Just how long are you going to keep this up? No opponent would keep backing away like you’re doing. If you’re not even planning to attempt to practice properly then just go.” said Ginoza shaking his head as he sighed.

“Fine…” muttered Kogami huffing a bit in response as he glanced over to the edge of the mat where Ginoza stood before returning his attention to Kiyoshiko. This time when Kiyoshiko moved in to attack Kogami didn’t back away, instead he caught Kiyoshiko with a hip throw, tossing her toward a corner of the mat. 

 

Kiyoshiko exhaled sharply as she was caught by Kogami’s hip before being thrown, but rolled coming up on her knees, quickly moving in for another attack. This time her punch managed to glance off Kogami’s shoulder as he knocked Kiyoshiko to the ground with a swipe at her legs before pinning her to the mat.

Kogami half turned to look over his shoulder at Ginoza, lifting one hand from pinning Kiyoshiko down as he did. “…Well is this better-…?” began Kogami just before Kiyoshiko’s head collided with his cheek in a head butt.

As Kogami reeled back Kiyoshiko followed his motion, straddling his torso she pinned one of his arms before he could recover, aiming a punch at his face. It connected and Kiyoshiko drew back her arm managing to hit Kogami once more before he finally reacted, the fist of his free hand colliding with her cheek. 

Kogami’s eyes had widened at Kiyoshiko’s second punch, and he unconsciously reacted, finally returning her attacks with one of his own. The raven haired woman grunted at the impact, her head turning to one side but managed to stay upright, tightening her grip on Kogami’s arm to keep from being knocked off him and she aimed another punch at his head. Jerking his head to one side Kogami narrowly avoided the blow, catching her arm to ward off a fourth hit, spitting out a curse as he did. “…Stop!” said Kogami shoving Kiyoshiko off of him as he rolled to his feet.  
Raising an eyebrow Kogami looked over at Ginoza who was smirking, looking mildly amused though concern lurked in his eyes as his gaze moved to Kiyoshiko for a moment. “Gino?... Is that what you were after?”

“Not exactly but it’s not as if you weren’t sort of asking for something like that. …In the past wouldn’t you have done about the same thing if it were someone else acting the way you were? …Goad them into a response?” Ginoza propped one hand on his hip, tilting his head a bit as he surveyed Kogami.

Kogami scoffed lightly shaking his head, he supposed Ginoza did have a point, though he’d never really come across a sparring partner that had acted the way he had been either. Kogami looked over at Kiyoshiko for a moment, seeing that she seemed fine and stood listening as Kogami and Ginoza talked. _…Well, I guess it does seem like she can take a hit…_

“Well,… go on.” said Ginoza still looking at Kogami as he nodded toward where Kiyoshiko stood. “You’re wasting time.”

 _...Maybe I don’t have to hold back quite so much after all…_ thought Kogami lifting a hand to wipe at the trickle of blood coming from the corner of his lip. “So you’re Pathfinder’s daughter?” he murmured, studying the woman across from him a bit more intently as they returned to their original places on the mat. Kogami caught a slight frown and fractional nod in response, after a momentary hesitation, as Ginoza called for them to resume their practice.

“…And you’re Kogami-san...” said Kiyoshiko a few minutes later aiming a kick at Kogami’s side which he deftly blocked before driving her back with a punch of his own. “…I can’t decide if you’re like how I envisioned you from what I’ve heard or not…”

“Obviously someone’s been talking about me,… Akane?” asked Kogami as he moved in, dropping down a bit as he attempted to knock her to the mat with a swipe at her legs. 

Kiyoshiko leapt back, then shifted to the side to circle around Kogami, who turned to keep her in front of him. “…Maybe,… once or twice.”

Kogami grunted softly in response as he dodged a punch from Kiyoshiko, then grabbed her arm, hauling her toward him to throw her off balance before tangling one of his legs with hers to drop her to the mat. “…Anyone else? …Gino?”

Kiyoshiko grabbed Kogami’s arm with both hands as she went down, using the momentum of her fall and the force of a push against the mat after freeing her legs to pull Kogami down with her before flipping him over onto his back. “…Once or twice…”

“Stop!” At Ginoza’s shout, Kogami and Kiyoshiko let go of each other, rolling to their feet. Ginoza came over to the edge of the mat as he continued. “Kiyoshiko, you’re still angling your punches too wide! You’re decreasing the force behind them when you do that. And both of you! Stop talking and focus on what you’re doing!” shouted Ginoza, his gaze falling on both of them for a moment before he fixed Kogami with the majority of his glare. “Now try it again.”

“…You’d think we were kids getting caught by the teacher during class…” muttered Kogami under his breath looking over at Kiyoshiko in time to catch a subtle, amused quirk to one corner of her lips for an instant before it disappeared as she turned toward Ginoza nodding in response to his instructions. 

Under Ginoza’s supervision the pair continued sparring for a while longer, practicing various holds and throws before Ginoza called a halt to the activity, waving Kogami off as he stepped onto the mat and resumed instructing Kiyoshiko himself.

After being dismissed Kogami returned to his place along the wall as he continued observing the two of them spar, until Akane found him still watching sometime later.  
“Finished with your recording?” asked Kogami looking over at Akane as she came to stand beside him, leaning back against the wall as well.

Akane nodded, looking down the study the floor with a serious expression for a few moments before speaking as she looked back up a Kogami. “Yes,… I don’t know if it will do any good. But I hope it will be enough notice that the people left in the government and the PSB can react to the loss of the System in time to be able to keep everyone else calm long enough that things won’t get out of control.” 

“…So, what do you think they’ll do?” asked Kogami, raising an eyebrow before turning his head slightly to breathe out a cloud of smoke. “I can’t really imagine anyone letting it out all at once that Sybil is gone. …Not unless they’re hoping to cause mass panic.”

“I don’t know.” said Akane shaking her head. “…I don’t think that they’ll let on that the Sybil System is gone either. And that might be for the best, at least until the government has had a chance to prepare, figure out what to do without it. …Maybe even after that…” 

“Hmm…” murmured Kogami frowning. His gaze intensified a bit as he looked over to study Akane. “…So the truth about Sybil just gets kept a secret forever, and the system itself fades away into obscurity?”

“…Maybe so…” replied Akane almost too softly to be heard, her gaze focused on some distant point. _That’s more or less what I recommended in the message…_ thought Akane, falling silent for a few moments before forcibly refocusing her attention away from her thoughts. She looked around momentarily before her gaze settled on where Ginoza and Kiyoshiko were training.  
Trying to redirect Kogami’s attention as well she looked over at him motioning with her head toward the mat. “How long have they been practicing like that?”

Kogami scoffed lightly, following Akane’s gaze to the pair on the mat, just as Ginoza brought Kiyoshiko to the floor. “I’m not sure, they were already at it when I got here. And I’ve been watching them for a while since then. A couple hours at least,… Maybe longer?”

“A couple of hours?...” repeated Akane frowning a bit. “That’s a long time…” _I should probably stop them before Ginoza-san overworks Kiyoshiko-chan, practicing like that…_ Akane had just started to move forward to intervene when Kogami’s hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to look back at him, her brows knitting in confusion. 

“It’s okay, Inspector. They’ve taken at least one break in there. ...I’m pretty sure this is something Gino needs to do.” said Kogami smiling reassuringly at Akane for a moment before looking back toward the mat. “…And I have a feeling she knows that too…” Kogami shrugged as he let his hand fall before adding. “Besides, I think they’re about to stop anyway.” 

Akane looked back toward the mat as Ginoza rose, carefully pulling Kiyoshiko to her feet before leading her over to sit on a bench along another wall. 

Leaving Kiyoshiko seated Ginoza walked off, returning a few minutes later with a towel and some water. Handing the water to Kiyoshiko, Ginoza draped the towel around her shoulders as he spoke seeming to be explaining something, or critiquing some aspect of their training session. Ginoza continued fussing over Kiyoshiko a bit longer, shifting his focus toward making sure she was drinking her water as she listened. Finally turning her face up toward Ginoza where he stood over her, Kiyoshiko reached out tugging lightly at Ginoza’s wrist to draw him down to her level. 

Kiyoshiko laughed slightly as she spoke, using one end of the towel draped around her shoulders to wipe sweat from Ginoza’s face as he crouched in front of her. Frowning Ginoza shook his head as he replied, pausing after a moment to let out a visibly shaky breath before he ducked his head. He gripped Kiyoshiko’s hand tightly as he leaned toward her, a slight tremor seeming to run through him before Ginoza turned his face from view. Kiyoshiko’s smile vanished in response to some unheard comment as Ginoza spoke again. Squeezing her eyes closed, Kiyoshiko bit her lower lip as she ran her fingers through Ginoza’s hair brushing it back before wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer and murmuring something in his ear. After a moment the pair rose, their arms around each other as they walked toward one of the other doors.

Averting her gaze from the pair Akane looked over at Kogami. “I guess I should probably go and make sure that the supplies that you brought have been unpacked and are being readied for use. Will you come with me to check them Kogami-san?” asked Akane, putting on a bright smile. 

Kogami grunted softly as he nodded in response, straightening away from the wall. “Sure, Inspector. I should probably check on things anyway. …And I’d like to touch base with the men in the other groups too.”

“All right Kogami-san.” agreed Akane as she turned to leave, making sure Kogami was following as she led the way out of the room.


	6. Reconcillation and Consolation

Kogami rummaged through the cabinets in the kitchen area passing over the raw ingredients there in search of something that didn’t require cooking to prepare. “…Don’t they have anything to eat that you don’t have to know how to cook to be able to make it?” He muttered under his breath as he continued searching, his focus was such that he didn’t notice someone coming into the room behind him until the lights in the dining area came on.   
Kogami’s head jerked up, and he looked over his shoulder as Ginoza came into the kitchen area, ignoring Kogami’s presence as he began looking through the cabinets, taking out various ingredients and setting them on the counter. Kogami watched Ginoza for a few moments before shutting the door of the cabinet he’d been looking through. “Don’t bother Gino, it’s no good. It doesn’t look like they have anything here that’s pre-prepared.”

Ginoza remained silent as he set another item on the counter then started to reach past Kogami, half shouldering him out of the way without looking at him. “Move.”

“Huh?” murmured Kogami, not moving as he looked at Ginoza with a slightly confused expression.

Finally Ginoza looked at Kogami, his eyes hooded and his expression closed off as he attempted to reach past him again. “Get out of the way, Kogami.”

Kogami opened his mouth, a retort springing to his lips, before closing it again without speaking. He stepped back, allowing Ginoza access to the cabinet, his shoulders sagging fractionally.   
Ginoza stepped past him, taking a few plates and bowls out of the cabinet before setting to work washing and chopping up the ingredients he had set aside on the counter. 

Kogami watched Ginoza for a bit longer, then retreated out of the kitchen moving to sit at one of the long cafeteria tables that stretched across the room. Pulling over a nearby ashtray that someone had left there, he lit a cigarette exhaling a cloud of smoke from it while he continued watching Ginoza work. After a long pause Kogami spoke quietly, a hint of a smirk coming to his face. “I never would have pictured you as much of a cook, even with the time we’d made that hot pot. …Did she, that woman,… Michi-san teach you that?”

Ginoza grunted softly in response, as he continued chopping up a pepper without turning around, the sound of the knife making a quick steady rhythm against the cutting board as it cut through the vegetable.

“She seems strong, tough. …Smart too. I guess she’d have to be to get by with the way she is. …But it hasn’t made her hard or cold. Sybil hasn’t either. It’s like the system hasn’t touched her at all, or maybe like she just doesn’t care about it.” added Kogami after pause in another attempt to pull Ginoza into a conversation, as Kogami looked back toward Ginoza to watch for his response. “…She’s good for you I think. I can see the way she is with you, and how you are around her.” Kogami paused briefly before adding. “…Do you love her?”

The sound of chopping had slowed while Kogami spoke, nearly coming to a stop, before resuming with a last loud slice before Ginoza roughly dumped the ingredients into a pan on the stove with a sharp gesture. “That’s really none of your business.” Ginoza retorted, as he viciously turned on the burner under the pot.

Kogami looked away, a rueful smile crossing his face as he brought up the hand holding his cigarette to cover it. Another long stillness stretched filling the space between the two men as Ginoza kept his attention on what he was cooking. Finally Kogami hesitantly broke the silence again, his words deliberate as he spoke. 

“…Gino. I’m sorry. For… well, everything. I never meant for things to turn out the way they did. For what happened to Pops,… to you… All of it.” Kogami sighed, flicking a bit of ash into the ashtray. “I’d wanted,… I don’t know, revenge I guess. …Maybe I did let it blind me,… maybe there was another way things could have been handled than the way I did. …Sometimes I’m not sure anymore.” Kogami let out a slow breath, gaze focused on nothing as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. He propped his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray before resting his mouth against his folded hands. “But you know why I couldn’t stay, not after what I did. …And I know you don’t want me back here now either. I understand that…” Kogami’s voice trailed off as he closed his eyes, shoulders slumping as he leaned a bit more heavily on the table. 

“So, you’re just going to leave again when it’s over? Go back to SEAUn or disappear to wherever and leave everyone else to clean up the mess and deal with the aftermath once you’ve abandoned us again? Is that what you’re trying to say?” came Ginoza’s sharp voice a few minutes later, abruptly shattering Kogami’s thoughts. “Or maybe you think Tsunemori hasn’t been through enough? Don’t make her carry any more burdens than she is already.”

Kogami looked up to see Ginoza’s hand hesitating mid motion in picking up one of the plates he’d taken out of the cabinet earlier. Ginoza’s back was still to him, making it impossible for Kogami to read his expression. 

“No, that’s not what I meant... I’ll stay.” said Kogami, shaking his head fractionally. He ran a hand over his eyes before letting his gaze fall to the faux wood patterns of the table top.   
“…I’m tired Gino.” he added in a low voice, his gaze becoming unfocused. “…Of running, hiding,… of all of it. After this last battle,… I’m going to stay. I won’t be leaving Japan again…” finished Kogami with a weary sigh as he closed his eyes once more. _Regardless of what happens…_

At first he ignored the sound of something being placed on the table in front of him, until the enticing scent that came with it caused Kogami to reopen his eyes. The edge of a plate of stir-fried chicken and vegetables with rice intruded into his view of the tabletop. He lifted his head, glancing over to see Ginoza standing in the doorway of the dining area, holding two additional plates of stir fry, half turned toward Kogami though the slim dark haired man still was not looking at him. 

“…We’ll see.” said Ginoza before turning fully and leaving. “…Clean up once you’re done.”

Kogami watched until Ginoza’s back had retreated out of sight into the dimness of the hallway, then turned forward again, slowly reaching out to pull the plate and utensils toward him. Picking up a fork he speared a bit of the chicken, and ate it. It was good.

 

Once Kogami left after he had finished checking in with his people, Akane had spent the time talking with Professor Michi in private, discussing with him both her tentative plans on how to proceed and preserve the remainder of Japan’s government if they were successful, and also her plans for if their attack on Sybil failed.   
In the event that the mission was a failure and Akane herself did not survive, Professor Michi had agreed to do what he could to get whoever was still alive and wanted to leave out of Japan. It likely wouldn’t guarantee their survival, especially if Sybil continued to expand unchecked, but it might buy them some time. Satisfied Akane had ended the call, sitting in silence for some time before making her way to the bunker’s dining hall, deciding that she should probably eat something even if she didn’t feel very hungry.

After Ginoza had left Kogami had stayed in the dining hall, slowly eating the meal he had been given as he sat brooding, lost in contemplation over their conversation and all that had come between them over the years.

“Mmm,… that smells good Kogami-san.” came Akane’s voice from near Kogami’s elbow, jolting him from his thoughts. 

Kogami looked up to see that Akane had come into the dining hall and was standing at the end of the table he was sitting at. He looked up, offering her a grin as he nodded toward the kitchen. “I’m not sure,… but there might be some left. You can have it if there is.”

“All right. Thank you Kogami-san.” said Akane as she turned toward the kitchen. She lifted the lid on the pot on the stove to peek in before moving to look around in the cabinets for a plate. “I guess I am pretty hungry.” said Akane as she moved back to the stove to fill her plate. “...Now that I think about it I haven’t really eaten much of anything today. I’ve been so busy…”   
A few minutes later Akane came back over to the table, seating herself across from Kogami. Her eyes widened as she took the first bite of her food, looking over at Kogami in surprise. “Oh,… that’s good. …Did you make this Kogami-san?”

Kogami shook his head, taking another bite of his own food before replying. “I kind of wish I could take the credit but actually,… we both have Gino to thank for this. …It seems like he’s turned into a pretty good cook on top of everything else.”

“Oh…” murmured Akane taking another bite before nodding. “That makes sense.”

“What are you saying? You don’t think I can cook?” Kogami put on a mildly offended expression for a moment before he grinned, laughing a bit at Akane’s sudden embarrassed protests. He shook his head, waving off her words as he continued. “It’s fine, you may actually have a point Inspector.” After a pause Kogami ate another fork full of the stir-fry, tilting his head a bit as he looked across the table at Akane. “…So what else has gone on since the last time we met… other than Gino cooking?”

“Um… well…” began Akane thinking for a moment before starting to tell Kogami about some of the events that had taken place since their last meeting in SEAUN, the ones she could talk about freely, as well as filling Kogami in on some of the details of what had happened after he had fled Japan that they hadn’t had opportunity to talk about.

Akane and Kogami had nearly finished eating by the time their conversation circled around to what had been happening in SEAUn over the past year or so since Akane’s departure and Hang’s reelection after he had briefly stepped down following the MWPSB’s intervention. Kogami also told Akane about what had been occurring at the bases of the small groups of rebels in SEAUn, as the Sybil System had continued to spread outward across the country from Shamballa Float.

“…Before very much longer, if things keep going the way they are in SEAUn… it’s only a matter of time until the last of us get wiped out by Sybil.” said Kogami his hands tightening into fists as he frowned down at his now empty plate. “The people I brought with me are just about the last of us. They volunteered to come, thinking that this might be the best chance we have to make any difference for their people back home before the Sybil System finishes them off.”

“I see…” murmured Akane quietly, her expression turning even more serious than it had been already at Kogami’s words. “If things are that dire in SEAUn… Won’t they be needed more in SEAUn to defend the people there? …Are you sure you should have come? Especially if things go badly-…”

“When Pathfinder told me what you were planning, there wasn’t really anything else I could do.” said Kogami, shaking his head before pushing aside his plate to study Akane with an intense gaze. “…Are you sure you want to do it this way though? …With only Michi-san going with you for the final part of the attack.”

“It’s the best way.” nodded Akane, taking a breath before continuing. “…If something goes wrong this way at least maybe there’s still a chance for surviving.” _For the rest of you anyway… if I can somehow convince Sybil…_

Kogami frowned a bit as if picking up on Akane’s unspoken thought. “…There’s something about all this. You know something the rest of us don’t, don’t you? …What aren’t you saying, Inspector?”

Akane looked down, her free hand tightening into a fist where it rested in her lap. “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you Kogami-san,… not yet. I will. Afterwards, if we make it through, but right now…” her words speeding up fractionally as her attempt at both explanation and apology spilled out.

“Hey.” murmured Kogami, his expression softening as he looked across the table at Akane. He hesitated only briefly before reaching out to lightly grip the wrist of her other hand, which was resting on the table’s surface. “Inspector-… Akane. It’s okay. …Just,… you’re not alone in this all right? We’re all with you.”

At his touch Akane looked up at Kogami with a startled gasp before she let out a shaky breath, turning her hand over to clasp his in return. “…K-kogami-san.” whispered Akane. She leaned forward over the table as she bit her lip, her fingers tightening into an almost desperate grip on Kogami’s hand as she squeezed her eyes closed once more to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes at his words. _…But what if all of this-… What if I’m making a mistake? ...One that might get all of you, and who knows how many other people, killed?_

Feeling Akane’s hand trembling slightly in his, Kogami glanced down for a moment in surprise at their joined hands before looking back up his eyes widening a bit as he took in Akane’s reaction. Rising Kogami came around the edge of the table without letting go of Akane’s hand, moving to sit beside her. “Hey,… what’s wrong?” He murmured quietly as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her toward him. 

Akane shook her head fractionally, letting go of Kogami’s hand before half-turning to bury her face against his chest. 

Kogami hesitated for a moment then sighed softly, keeping his arm around the petite inspector as his other hand moved to stroke through her hair in what he hoped was a comforting gesture as Akane wept silently. “Shhh, …It’s okay Akane.”

After some time Akane finally calmed, her grip on Kogami’s shirt loosening, as she began to regain control of her emotions. A moment later she sat back, her expression carrying a hint of embarrassment as she let out a shaky breath. “…I’m sorry Kogami-san…” Akane began, as she hesitantly lifted her eyes.

Smiling faintly as he shook his head Kogami gently placed his hands on either side of Akane’s face, wiping away the traces of her tears with his thumbs. 

Akane continued looking up at Kogami, now her lips were parted slightly, hazel eyes widened a bit in surprise as she held his gaze. 

Kogami’s eyes lingered on Akane’s lips for a moment before his gaze locked with hers and he began to feel as if he were being drawn into the brown depths of her eyes. He felt himself unconsciously starting to lean forward, as Akane’s eyes closed partway, one of her hands coming up to rest on his where he cradled her cheek.

_‘You’ve caused enough trouble for Inspector Tsunemori and everyone around her. …Don’t make Tsunemori carry any more burdens than she is already…’_ The remembered words seemed to echo in Kogami’s ears, drawing a frustrated sound from his throat. 

_It’s a valid point. …And how much will I be burdening Akane with even more pain than she’s been through already afterward if things go wrong during the fight, if we do this now…_ Pulling back at that thought Kogami looked away, closing his eyes for a moment. He let out a breath as his hands fell from Akane’s face. After getting to his feet, Kogami pulled Akane to hers as well. “Come on Inspector. You should rest,… there’s still some time before we move out. You should take advantage of it.”

Akane sighed quietly, letting her gaze fall to the floor before she nodded wordlessly, starting to turn toward the door. Suddenly a hand came to rest her shoulder and Akane looked up, her brows knitting as she looked over at Kogami. He offered her a slight smile motioning toward the door with his head before falling into step beside her as Akane resumed walking, his hand remaining on her shoulder.  
Akane smiled to herself as she reached up to twine her fingers with Kogami’s, appreciating the warmth, and the protected sensation the contact evoked.

 

****

~~~~~~

Several hours later Akane raised her hand to knock on the door to the quarters that had been assigned to Ginoza. She waited a minute or two then hearing no response knocked again a bit more forcefully. “Ginoza-san?” called Akane, frowning slightly.

This time she drew a distant groaning grumble in response, then a pause, followed by an unintelligible murmur of conversation which cut off abruptly a moment later. “Tsunemori?... Give me a moment.” replied Ginoza’s voice, slightly muffled by the door. 

“All right…” agreed Akane her expression a bit puzzled as she stepped back from the door. 

Another murmured conversation filtered from behind the door, there was the sound of something being knocked over followed by a soft curse, as half heard words began to make it beyond the door. “…Where are my-…”

Akane frowned a bit as she glanced over at Kogami for a moment. He shook his head offering her a shrug in response, before turning his attention toward the door, a hint of amusement teasing one corner of his mouth.

Finally the door opened to reveal a slightly bleary eyed Ginoza, wearing only pants, his hair loose from its usual ponytail. His gaze sharpened as he caught sight of Akane accompanied by Kogami, and he subtly shifted, concealing the view of the room behind him from the petite inspector. “Yes, Tsunemori. What is it?” asked Ginoza frowning slightly as his posture straightened.

As Ginoza spoke Kogami craned his neck, just managing to catch sight of a partially visible shape that indicated that there was someone in the bed, before the edge of the door moved to block his view. Kogami’s smile grew to spread across his face as Ginoza shot him a vicious glare, his cheeks darkening slightly, daring the other man to say anything. 

“…Um,… I’m sorry I woke you Ginoza-san.” said Akane after a moment’s pause, a touch of uncertainty in her eyes. “…I wanted to go over everything one more time with you, Sugo-san, Kogami-san, and Kiyoshiko-chan and everyone else before we leave.”

“It’s fine Tsunemori.” said Ginoza, turning his attention from Kogami to look down at Akane, allowing his expression to soften a bit. “…I’ll let Kiyoshiko know as well, so you won’t have to.”

“Thank you Ginoza-san.” replied Akane smiling as she nodded. “I thought we’d meet the same place as last time.”

Ginoza nodded as he straightened away from the doorframe. “All right. …We’ll be there in fifteen minutes?” 

Akane nodded in agreement before turning to go as Ginoza stepped back, closing the door. Kogami trailed behind Akane still grinning slightly, earning himself a confused look from her to which he shook his head in response, as they made their way down the hall.


	7. Hinakawa

A short time later everyone was assembled in the bunker’s ‘meeting room’. 

“…Does that cover everything?” asked Akane once she finished, looking around the room at the assembled group. In the front row of chairs sat Kogami, Sugo, Ginoza, and Kiyoshiko, the handful of rebels from SEAUn were scattered throughout the room behind them. 

“I believe so, Tsunemori.” said Ginoza from where he sat near Kiyoshiko, as he unfolded his arms from across his chest. Kogami and Sugo nodded in agreement, as did a few of the rebels.

Akane nodded, reaching out to deactivate the projection system. “All right. …Then let’s go.” 

At her words the others rose from their chairs beginning to file out of the room, Akane, Kogami, Ginoza and Kiyoshiko lingered for few moments, allowing the others to disperse before leaving as well. They made their way down the hall toward the vehicles that were waiting to transport them, and the handful of volunteers from SEAUN that were with their group, through the underground tunnel system that led to one of the entrances to the concealed basement of NONA tower.   
Akane and Kogami led the way, walking close beside each other, their hands or arms occasionally brushing as they walked. As they reached the end of the hall Akane came to a stop, taking a breath as she surveyed the waiting transportation. “…What time is it?” she asked softly, her eyes fixed ahead as the others came to a stop behind her. 

As he came to a stop Ginoza glanced over at Kiyoshiko who stood a few steps away, her shoulder length hair bound up in a French braid with the end tucked up underneath, before returning his attention to Akane. “...It’s 23:14.” Ginoza replied in a solemn tone. _…So that means this is it, one way or another there’s no turning back from here forward._

“…Then it’s time.” said Akane, squaring her shoulders as she resumed walking, leading the others out of the hall and into the large area where the vans waited.   
Once everyone had boarded, communications devices were distributed to the assembled group. Standing at the front of the vehicle for a moment Akane surveyed the people in front of her, some part of her feeling as if she needed to memorize each of their faces. Finally she closed her eyes, bowing to the others. “…Thank you for your help. …And for placing your trust in me...”   
After a moment she straightened nodding to the man behind the wheel, who nodded in reply before starting to drive the vehicle down the tunnel, as she seated herself next to Kogami keying a command into her communicator before speaking. “Karanomori-san? Can you hear me?”

Shion’s voice came over the channel a moment later, a hint of excitement in her tone. “Loud and clear Akane-chan. …What’s the word?”

Akane took a breath, leaning forward slightly with an intent and determined expression. “…Tell the other team, …to begin.”

“All right,… let’s get this show on the road!” said Shion, after a moment Akane could hear her passing along the order to Hinakawa’s team over the still open channel which remained open for a short time before the analyst closed it as she focused her attention on providing support and instruction to the other team. 

Sighing quietly to her self Akane settled back in her chair biting her lip slightly. _I hope this works, …and that it goes the way we’ve planned…_

 

A short time later the vans Akane’s team were in slowed before coming to a stop in an abandoned branch of Tokyo’s subway system, which came to a dead end with a sealed metal door a dozen yards from where the vans were parked.   
“We’re in place. What’s the status of team two?” asked Akane glancing out the window before lifting her communicator as the van came to a stop.

“Team two is on target and just making entry, no significant resistance encountered so far.” reported Shion over the channel. “You’re clear to proceed team one.” 

Akane got to her feet as the others filed out of the van past where she and Kogami were, nodding slightly in response to Shion’s words. “Then we’re heading in, we may lose contact as we approach the target. Do your best to keep the channel stable for as long as you can.” As Shion acknowledged, Akane stepped out, motioning her team and their equipment into position as they started down the passage.

 

****

**~~~~~~**

As the time for the attack on the Sybil System had neared Hinakawa’s team had moved into position and were waiting for the signal to emerge and make entry into NONA tower. Hinakawa glanced over at the others on his team then absently reached over to touch the gun at his side, one that actually used bullets and gunpowder to fire, making sure it was still in place. He and the others had been issued the weapons from the stock brought by Kogami’s group as dominators were unlikely to function for any of them now. _Or anyone at all once we do what Onee-chan wants._  
The sound of his communicator crackling to life jarred Hinakawa from his thoughts as Shion’s voice emanated from it.

“Hinakawa-kun are you there?” asked Shion, causing the young enforcer to jump slightly as he straightened to attention, nodding. 

“K-Karanomori-san? …Y-yes,… we’re ready.” replied Hinakawa, trying to keep any anxiousness from his voice as he felt the eyes of the others settling on him. 

“Akane-chan just gave the signal to move out.” Shion’s fingers moved over her keyboard for a moment before falling silent again. “I’ve hacked a camera outside NONA tower and it looks like you’re clear for entry. It looks like there’s half a dozen security drones at the entrance, once you’re past them I’ll give you more instructions.”

Hinakawa nodded as he climbed up the metal ladder to the surface, gripping the rungs tightly to keep from slipping. “O-okay.”

“Be careful, Hinakawa-kun.” added Shion after a moments pause, the sound of her typing resuming once more. “Good luck.” 

Above Hinakawa two of the men reached the surface looking around to ensure the coast was clear before signaling for Hinakawa and the others to follow.  
Once he emerged from the sewer Hinakawa pulled his gun from its holster as he gulped the fresh air feeling relieved to be out of the stench of the sewers. He gripped his gun more tightly, feeling unused to the weight of it in comparison to a Dominator, following in the wake of the pair of broad shouldered men in front of him as they entered the darkened and empty NONA tower after having deactivated the security drones posted at the doors. The building seemed strangely empty even for this late at night as with most government offices, particularly those with close ties to the PSB, there were usually at least a handful of people staying late to work, or working the night shift just in case they were needed.  
At Shion’s guidance they crossed the open lobby, boarding one of the service elevators, which would take them to the top of the tower where the radio antenna was located. 

Letting go of his gun with one hand, Hinakawa nervously rubbed his sweaty palm against his pant leg as he shifted his shoulders to reposition the bag on his back containing a laptop and portable interface system. It was his job to deactivate the antenna, to prevent the Sybil System from being able to communicate outside the tower, and then reroute control of the tower’s systems to the secure bunker where Shion and Chiori Michi were located which would, if all went as planned allow them to also breach Sybil’s firewall and gain control of those systems as well. _…And I have to somehow do it without being detected by the system or any safeguards that might be in place…_ thought Hinakawa, chewing on a thumbnail. _…But I can’t let Onee-chan down…_

Abruptly the elevator came to a jarring stop, the lights flickering for a moment before plunging the confined space into darkness, a startled gasp escaped him before Hinakawa bit his lip to prevent himself from betraying his nerves any further. After a moment he lifted his communicator. “…T-the elevator stopped… What happened?”

“Something just cut power to the elevators. …I think you need to get out of there now team two.” came Shion’s voice over the channel, sounding a bit concerned as she worked her keyboard for a moment before continuing. “It looks like you’re still about five floors down from where you need to be. You’ll have to take the stairs from there. …I’ll do what I can to keep an eye on things from here, but stay alert.”

“Y-yes.” said Hinakawa nodding. He looked up to see the others on his team watching him, illumined by the light from his communicator. “You heard her,… get the doors open. L-let’s go.” ordered Hinakawa trying to make his voice sound firm as he motioned toward the elevator doors. 

After exiting the elevator Hinakawa’s team hurried down the hall to the stairs, going up them as fast as they could. They were still three floors away when a familiar blue light shot past them, tearing a chunk out of the railing and wall of the stairwell. Turning Hinakawa’s eyes widened in horror at the sight of a trio of people wielding dominators, rapidly climbing up the stairs behind them. Raising thier guns, two of the men on his team opened fire on their pursuers, who fell back for a moment under the heavy fire before rising to their feet once more. 

One of the men swore. “…What are they?!” 

Sets of glowing blue eyes focused on the members of Hinakawa’s team, the human features on the forms of their wearers now damaged and torn away in places by the gunfire, exposing dented and jagged bits of metal. After a moment what remained of the vaguely familiar faces registered in Hinakawa’s mind as people he may have seen once on news reports or recommended uploads on government leaders. 

“Come on let’s get out of here!...” someone shouted. 

A hand grasping the back of his coat and hauling him up the stairs yanked Hinakawa’s attention back to the present. Twisting against the grasp Hinakawa nodded, sprinting upward as a few of the men ahead of him moved into what limited cover there was in the stairwell as he passed them. “We’ll hold them off! Go!”

The sound of gunfire echoed in the stair well as Hinakawa neared the top floor, the door to the room where the antenna was located was being held open by one of the men ahead of him, a scream followed by a wet splatter and surprised shouts broke through the noise. Squeezing his eyes closed Hinakawa swallowed hard, trying to keep from being sick as he staggered through the door which closed behind him as soon as he cleared the doorway.

 

“Hurry up! Get their system shut down!” shouted one of the men, as he and the others began piling whatever they could move in front of the door as a barrier. “…I don’t know what those things were but they weren’t human… I’m not sure how long we can hold them off once they get here.” 

Hinakawa nodded as he dug through the tangle of wires connected to the radio antenna, sorting through them with shaking hands before finally locating the ones he wanted and pulling them free. As the illumination of the antenna faded he shrugged out of the straps of his bag, pulling it open to hurriedly take out the equipment, wiring it into the control system. As it powered up he spared a glance over his shoulder toward the door and the men gathered around it, looking tense as something began pounding on the outside of the door. 

“Team two! What’s going on?” called Shion’s voice over the channel, sounding stressed. 

“The antenna is down…” reported Hinakawa, sounding a bit breathless as he began typing rapidly on the laptop. “I-I’m routing control of the s-system to you now.” 

“All right.” replied Shion, the sound of her fingers moving over the keyboard in front of her growing loud enough to be heard over the channel. “Sho-kun?... Are you okay?” asked Shion, her voice dropping in volume a bit. 

Hinakawa shook his head, trying to keep his attention focused on his work as a terrible screech of metal from behind him informed him the door was beginning to give way. “Th-they’re coming. …The cyborgs are about to break the door down… I have to hurry…” he murmured in reply, crouching forward over the laptop slightly, panting.

“…-Was that?...” came Shion’s voice again, this time being punctuated by loud bursts of static. “Sho-… loosing you. …Can you-….them off?” A moment later the channel cut out entirely, leaving the room silent but for the noise of fighting. 

Biting his lip Hinakawa continued doing what he could to impede the system on his end once he finished rerouting control, trying to ignore the screams and shouts behind him, as he prayed for Shion to be able to infiltrate the system quickly and deactivate the Dominators. 

The voices of all but one of the men had fallen silent by this time, and now sounded abruptly close by. Hinakawa turned to see that the final member of his team had moved to stand nearly over him, just as a cyborg that had made it into room the put its hand through the man’s chest and out the other side, spattering Hinakawa with his blood. Gagging Hinakawa scrabbled on the ground for his gun where he had left it lying next to the laptop, finally managing to grab hold of it just as the cyborg’s bloody hand closed on one of his arms, hauling him to his feet before wrapping its other hand around his throat. Pain, accompanied by darkness swept in far too quickly with the force of the cyborg’s strength. Forcing what air he had left out in a scream Hinakawa raised his gun, aiming it at the cyborg’s face, and fired it repeatedly at point blank range.


	8. Yayoi and Shion

Yayoi leaned back in her seat on one side of the couch. She and several others were in one of the living rooms of the apartment building in Inagi-shi that they were currently using as a safe house in hopes of keeping the family members of those in Division One safe and away from the Sybil System’s notice as Akane led her forces against it.   
The female enforcer’s attention had long since drifted from the conversation in the room as Professors’ Saiga and Michi had been having a debate with one another about the Sybil System, for the past couple of hours. Apart from checking on Mika who, at Professor Michi’s instruction when he had been told who Mika was, they had been keeping bound and gagged in a room as far from the apartments occupied by everyone else as possible there was little else for Yayoi to do between patrols of the area. 

She frowned a bit, as her gaze drifted toward the window, wondering just how the others were, and if the assault had already begun. After a few moments Yayoi’s thoughts drifted back to several weeks earlier, just after the announcement that negotiations had begun with NorAL to export Sybil there, and a conversation with Akane that in retrospect was probably not as innocuous as it had seemed at the time.

_“Do you remember the time we’d talked before about how people like Masaoka-san used to study history?” Akane had asked as they sat in an out of the way corner of a coffee shop several miles from MWPSB headquarters. “…What if you could study something like that now, and find out for sure that what you’ve been told was different than what actually happened?”_

_“I remember.” said Yayoi nodding, setting down her earl grey latte as she focused on Akane a bit more intently. “…But does it really make a difference now? It’s not as if something in a history book would really have any effect on anything, right? After all one or even a few people knowing something doesn’t necessarily mean they could do something to change it anyway, right?”_

_Akane had laughed slightly, shrugging. “Well maybe not. …But what if it did make a difference? …What if you were able change the way things are now? Would you?”_

_Yayoi had frowned a bit, as she sipped at her latte before answering. “…I don’t know...”_

_“Well think about it for a minute, if you could do anything you wanted to something that was entirely your choice even if told to do something else, would you be doing what you are now?”_

_A faint trace of uncertainty had crossed Yayoi’s normally impassive features at the question and she had taken a moment to glance around the nearly empty coffee shop to make sure no one was close enough to overhear Akane’s line of questioning, which was frankly becoming potentially dangerous if it were to be misunderstood. “I’m not really sure why you’re asking about this Inspector Tsunemori,… you know I can’t.”_

_After that, with a bit of reluctance, Akane had acknowledged that what Yayoi had said was true, and allowed the subject to drop. Their conversation had moved onto other topics and Yayoi hadn’t thought any further about it, or placed any great significance on it…_

She was shaken from her thoughts by a hand falling heavily on her shoulder. Yayoi looked up to see one of the men from NorAL standing over her, the strap of his assault rifle draped over one shoulder. “Hey, quit daydreaming already. Come on, it’s our turn to check the perimeter.”

Yayoi frowned slightly but nodded, quickly getting to her feet and going over to the stash of weapons and supplies to select a weapon of her own. She checked it over deftly, before nodding at the man. Yayoi led the way toward the main door of the apartment safe house, cautiously pushing it open to peer outside and make sure the coast was clear before stepping out.

Her partner followed staying a few feet behind her, his gaze moving to scan the line of trees that surrounded the property as they began to circle the building. They had nearly completed their round, and were about to separate to stand guard for a time before their next circuit when a sound coming from a portion of the grounds they had already covered broke through the overall stillness of the forested area. Yayoi looked over at the man who was with her, who signaled for them to split up in order to surround and investigate the source of the noise, at Yayoi’s nod he moved away crouching to conceal himself behind some of the scattered outbuildings and junk left behind by former occupants before moving forward and out of sight. 

Yayoi waited a moment then turned, gripping her gun a bit more tightly as she moved to begin circling around from the other side of the building. _I’m not sure what that sound was, but this far out from any of the populated neighborhoods it’s not likely to be a casual passerby. This place could almost be considered rural now…_ thought the female enforcer, scanning the area for any suspicious activity as she moved forward at a slow jogging pace, initiating a call on her communicator as she did.   
“Shion,… we may have been found out. It looks like there might be an intruder here at the safe house. We’re checking it out now,… I’ll update you in a few minutes.” said Yayoi quietly, listening for Shion’s acknowledgement before continuing on.

Yayoi had nearly reached the point where it had seemed the sound had come from when the noise of a struggle reached her ears. She heard a shot and the sound of a blow being landed, followed by a gagging as if someone were being choked. Yayoi hurried forward, covering the distance quickly to come upon the sight of an unfamiliar man getting up from off the man from NorAL who had been patrolling with her. Her partner now lay silent, and Yayoi’s gaze quickly rose just as the intruder started toward her aiming a blow at her head with the side of his hand. She ducked, blocking the attack with her forearm, backing away slight to gain space before retaliating with a kick. 

The man was knocked to the ground and Yayoi quickly pressed her attack, moving in as the man got to his knees to aim a second kick at his head before he could rise fully. The intruder reeled back at the force of Yayoi’s kick, rolling over several times before coming to a stop. He made a weak attempt to get up once more before his arms gave way and he slumped down to lay unmoving.

At the corner of Yayoi’s vision a flash of brown and white darted from the house as her attacker fell to the ground unconscious. A vicious bark sounded behind her accompanied by a cry of pain, and Yayoi spun to see Dime leap toward another man who had been coming up behind her while she was fighting off her other attacker, knocking the man to the ground as the large husky clamped hold of the man’s forearm once again. The man struggled against the Dime’s grip on his arm, fumbling with something just outside her view as Yayoi started forward, calling out to the large dog. Her eye caught a flash of silver as she drew closer, just before a gunshot sounded. It seemed impossibly loud as the noise of the shot cut through the sound of Dime’s growling which broke off with a sharp, pain filled yelp as the brown and white husky abruptly released his grip, jumping backward off the man and retreating a couple of steps away before collapsing to the ground with a whimper. 

A second shot echoed moments later as the man raised the gun to aim at the female enforcer, sending a sudden burst of white hot pain into Yayoi’s abdomen. Distantly she heard a startled exclamation from Shion over the still open com channel, but ignored it for the moment in order to keep her focus on the task at hand. Adrenaline and momentum carried Yayoi forward as she cried out, stumbling slightly, while at the same time raising her own weapon to return fire. The man reeled back as Yayoi’s shot impacted his forehead, collapsing to the ground once more and laying still. “I’m sorry.” murmured Yayoi softly lowering her gun as she stepped past the fallen man. Moving a few steps further Yayoi fell to her knees beside Dime, biting back a grunt of pain as she reached out toward him taking hold of his collar, she wrapped her arm around the large husky’s middle. Yayoi had just gotten to her feet when a hail of bullets, coming from behind the cover of the surrounding forest, tore into the ground next to her throwing up clods of dirt. Yayoi gritted her teeth staggering toward the house as fast as she could while half carrying and half dragging the wounded dog, as some of the NorAL and SEAUn rebels still inside laid down covering fire. 

Just before she reached the door Yayoi felt a sudden bolt of pain in her shoulder as the shots from the forest chewed their way up the steps of the porch. She lurched forward as she turned to go inside, all but falling through the open door, her grip on Dime faltered letting the husky slip to the floor with another sharp yelp as Yayoi managed to close the door behind her before falling back against it. The female enforcer slid to the ground leaving a red streak on the door at her back as she held one hand against the gunshot wound in her abdomen. A soft whine sounded from beside her and Yayoi glanced over to where Dime lay next to her looking up at her with pained eyes. Slowly, the action seeming to take immense effort, the female enforcer lifted a hand running it through the husky’s brown and white fur before pressing against the wound in his side, the fur around it was matted with blood. 

“Good boy… good boy.” She murmured softly, the sound of Shion’s voice over her wrist link sounding quiet and strange as the analyst called out to her, unable to put up with not being able to tell what was happening any longer. Unable to muster the strength to respond Yayoi’s vision began to darken as her head fell back to rest against the door behind her. The noise of gunfire became oddly loud, nearly drowning out the barely heard sound of heavy footsteps coming toward her as her eyes drifted closed, her breath slipping from her lips in a long exhale as she went limp.

****

~~~~~~

“Yayoi! Yayoi!...” repeated the normally calm analyst leaning forward over her console, as if doing so would force the woman on the other side of the com channel to respond to her concerned calls. “What’s going on?! Are you all right? …Answer me Yayoi!”

The sound of a spatter of gunfire cut explosively across her words blotting out any hint of a reply before the channel abruptly closed, leaving the blond haired woman staring at the message indicating the call had ended for several moments before she began typing rapidly, trying to re-open the channel. _Yayoi,… hold on, please don’t-…_ thought Shion, squeezing her eyes closed for a moment. She reopened them as she entered a final command into her computer then swore loudly, slamming her hand against the table when her attempt to reinitialize the channel failed. “Something is blocking the call!” 

A hand resting on her shoulder caused Shion to look up, half turning to see Chiori Michi standing next to her. “Karanomori-san …There isn’t time for that right now. We need to focus on making sure that the Sybil System’s internal communications stay down so that no one will be able to use a dominator on any of our people.”

“But Yayoi-…!” began Shion, before being cut off by a shake of Chiori’s head. 

“I’m sorry, but there’s nothing you can do for her from here Karanomori-san. And the others need us more right now.” said the middle aged woman, shaking her head as she squeezed the analyst’s shoulder briefly before stepping away to return to her own computer. 

Shion watched with a slight frown as Chiori seated herself, then looked away focusing her gaze downward as she resumed typing with a frustrated expression.

Chiori Michi paused in her work to glance back over at Shion, she hesitated for a moment then cleared her throat softly to get Shion’s attention. When Shion looked over at her, she gave the younger woman a worried smile. “I understand how you feel though. …My husband is with Kunizuka-san in the middle of whatever is going on there right now too…”

_…And Kiyoshiko-chan is with Akane-chan and the others, in probably the most danger of all…_ finished Shion silently as she nodded in response, a faint sense of shared concern for their loved ones dulling her frustration. Shion smiled feebly then turned back toward her keyboard to resume typing, her expression becoming determined as she exhaled a breath of smoke before stubbing out her cigarette in the ashtray nearby. “Right. ….Then let’s make sure that Sybil can’t make them finishing this alive, anymore difficult for them than it is already.”

Chiori hummed in agreement as she nodded, turning back to resume working as well. “Hinakawa-kun’s team should have finished rerouting control of NONA tower’s systems to us by now if they’ve managed to hold out. Maybe the load was too much on our system and that was why the call with Kunizuka-san failed. We should check to make sure that we’re still able to establish contact with Tsunemori-san’s team. Put priority on maintaining an open channel with them while I-…” began the dark haired woman before breaking off abruptly as the sound of a distant explosion, followed by muffled shouting interrupted her words. 

The two women turned toward the door as it opened inward to admit a wide eyed, dirt smeared man wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans under a bullet proof vest, followed by two others in similar attire. Once they were inside the room the trio hastily shoved the door closed, locking it behind them before beginning to move the unused tables and desks in the room to the empty space between the door and the computers to form a make-shift barricade at an order from the first man who had entered. 

“What’s going on out there? Was that an explosion?” asked Chiori taking a half step toward the man, frowning slightly. 

The man turned, his expression startled as if just realizing that she and Shion were there. He angled the barrel of his gun downward as he replied in English. “We’re under attack. Sybil’s forces managed to find the entrance to the bunker and are trying to break through using military drones. The main door is holding for now but it’s been neglected long enough that it’s only a matter of time before it’ll give out. There are still a few barriers between there and here but we’re setting up a last line of defense here. If Sybil’s forces make it this far we’ll to try to buy you enough time to make it out the emergency exit when that happens.” 

Her expression grim Chiori started to turn toward Shion to translate what had been said, when a soft gasp indicated that the blonde woman had understood, at least well enough to piece together the man’s words and grasp the situation. 

“Fine.” replied Chiori in English, nodding sharply at the man before moving to return to her work. “We’re going to stay here as long as we can though. A portable system won’t give us enough power to do what we need to and we can’t afford to have our hands tied at such a crucial time for our people on the front lines.” added the dark haired woman as her fingers moved rapidly over her keyboard without even slowing as Chiori glanced over to where Shion sat watching, her mouth open slightly in shock. “Are you with me Karanomori-san?” she said, switching over to Japanese. 

Shion blinked, closing her mouth fully as she nodded, swiveling back toward her keyboard to resume typing after a moment’s more of hesitation. “Yes,… I’m with you.” She replied, letting out a breath. Shaking her head slightly to refocus her thoughts Shion looked back up with a murmured exclamation. “Sugo-san! He worked with military drones before he became an enforcer,… and he might still know some of the command codes. …If they’re still valid we might be able to use them hack into the systems of the drones outside!”

“…And even if they’re not it could give us a place to start. If it works it could buy us some extra time.” agreed Chiori nodding as she leaned forward slightly, her fingers picking up speed on her keyboard. “Get a channel open and have him transmit any codes he has to us! …I’ll take over maintaining control of NONA tower and keeping one step ahead of Sybil for now.” 

“O-kay.” said Shion nodding, her expression intent as she typed rapidly, rerouting subroutines to Chiori’s computer so that she would be able center her attention on her new task. As the other woman called her name the analyst looked up, frowning slightly at the sudden shift in focus. 

Chiori smiled slightly as she nodded at Shion. “…Good work, Shion-san.”

 

Shion flashed Chiori a quick smile before returning her task as she initiated the call. “Sugo-san, I hope you’re not too busy yet. …If you have a few minutes we could use a favor. You wouldn’t happen to be able to recall any of the command codes for the military’s drones would you? We’re in a bit of a tight spot here.”  
In spite of the tenseness of the situation Shion couldn’t help but grin a bit at the enforcer’s startled exclamation.


	9. ...At Times Go Awry

Akane’s team had reached their chosen location to set up a holding position to ensure that an escape would be possible once Kiyoshiko and Akane had finished their task. Gathered into two groups at either side of the large hallway they had just begun shedding the equipment that had been divided among everyone for easier transport, and were about to begin assembling the protective barriers, when Sugo’s communicator sounded.   
The sound drew Akane’s attention, particularly when Sugo reacted with surprise to whatever it was Shion had said, before he looked over at Akane questioningly. She glanced over to where Kogami was working with the others to assemble the barriers, and Ginoza was helping Kiyoshiko slip off the harness for the part she had been carrying, before returning her attention back to Sugo and nodding. 

Sugo moved away toward one of the walls as he turned his focus to the call, still feeling a bit surprised that the analyst would have called him directly rather than Akane as the inspector was the one who was in charge of the mission.   
“Karanomori-san you said you wanted me to give you any codes I know for the military drones I used to work with? What’s going on?” asked Sugo, frowning a bit as he tried to make out the barely heard sounds in the background of Shion’s side of the channel.

“I don’t know how, but Sybil seems to have figured out where we are. …Our bunker is under attack by military drones, we’re holding out so far but it won’t be for long if we don’t figure out a way to stop them.” said Shion a touch of uncertainty in her tone, which hinted at the seriousness of the situation, in contrast to the analyst’s normally teasing sense of humor. “…And I think we may not be the only ones in trouble, right now your group is the only one I’m able to make contact with.”

“I see...” said Sugo as he wracked his brain for any of the codes he could recall, inputting them into his communicator along with notes as to what they were supposed to do. After a moment he paused, then sent them to Shion. “…These are the ones I can remember…”

“Thanks Sugo-san.” replied Shion after a moment, a short clamor of voices from behind her filtered over the channel for a moment before she continued. “Watch your back okay? …Good luck.” added the blonde analyst before closing the channel.

The assembly of the barriers was just being finished when Sugo finally looked up from transmitting the codes to Shion and made his way over to where Akane and the others stood. Akane looked over at Sugo as he approached. “Is everything all right Sugo-san?” 

Sugo shook his head, frowning a bit as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know Inspector Tsunemori. …It sounded like the bunker where Karanomori-san’s group is was under attack by military drones. …I don’t know if any of the codes I had are still valid but…” 

Akane’s lips pressed into a thin line as she nodded, her expression serious. “We’ll just have to hope that they’ll do some good. …And that Karanomori-san and the others are able to hold out long enough for us to finish our part.” said Akane hesitating a moment before offering the dark haired enforcer an encouraging smile. “You did what you could Sugo-san.”

“…But how did Sybil know where to find them?” asked Kogami, as he, Ginoza, and Kiyoshiko came over to where Akane stood. Sugo shook his head, then stepped away to over to where the other men were moving into position behind the barriers. “I thought Pathfinder’s bunkers weren’t even on any records anymore.”

“…That could mean that the System may be more aware of our plans than we thought.” said Ginoza, frowning worriedly as he glanced down either side of the hall way where they were set up. “And it sounded like the other groups were in danger as well.” 

As if in response to Ginoza’s statement shots abruptly ricocheted off the wall behind him. Ginoza dove for the cover of the barriers, pulling Kiyoshiko down with him, as Kogami, Akane and the others scrambled for cover as well. Kogami and a few of the other men from SEAUn returned fire before ducking down again as shots passed just above the edge of the barriers.

“Yeah, I think you’re probably right Gino.” said Kogami lifting his head from where it had been resting atop Akane’s as he pressed the inspector protectively to the floor, to look over at Ginoza. 

Akane pushed at Kogami’s shoulder, urging him to let go as she nodded in agreement. “We need to move quickly then. …Come on Kiyoshiko-chan.” 

Kogami let his arm drop from around Akane’s shoulders as she got to her feet, she rose still crouching slightly and started to turn to go. But before Akane could move away Kogami stopped her, grabbing Akane’s arm to pull her in for a kiss. Kogami’s other hand cupped the back of her head gently, his fingers tangling in Akane’s short brown hair. The kiss lasted for what seemed like several long moments, at least long enough for the others crouched behind the barrier with them to begin to take notice. Ginoza scoffed, frowning slightly as he looked away. 

Akane sputtered in surprise as Kogami broke the kiss a moment later, grinning wolfishly as he grasped his gun once more. Raising it as he turned toward the barrier, Kogami glanced over his shoulder at Akane. “Good luck Inspector.” 

“Kiyoshiko.” said Akane sobering a moment later, a hint of a blush darkening her cheeks despite her serious expression, as she tapped the dark haired woman’s shoulder. 

Kiyoshiko nodded in reply and started to rise, being careful to stay crouched low enough to stay below the edge of the barrier, when she was stopped as a hand caught hers gripping tightly. 

“No matter what.” said Ginoza almost too quietly to be heard over the sound of gunfire, despite the intensity in his voice. 

“…No matter what.” echoed Kiyoshiko, nodding once as she turned her hand to squeeze Ginoza’s in reply. She felt Ginoza’s grip tighten for a moment before letting go. Kiyoshiko got to her feet, reaching out to take hold of the strap at the top of Akane’s backpack, sprinting along in the inspector’s wake as the others lay down a hail of gunfire to cover her and Akane’s departure. 

 

A short time later as Akane and Kiyoshiko reached the door that led to Sybil’s core, Akane came to a stop so that both of them could take a moment to catch their breath. Akane reached back to grasp Kiyoshiko’s wrist signaling their arrival, and after Kiyoshiko let go of her backpack, Akane moved to stand beside her speaking quietly. “The room is the same layout as what we’ve been practicing, all right? As long as you stay on the pathways you’ll be able to get across it.” 

Kiyoshiko nodded, finally catching her breath, turning toward Akane as she straightened. “Right. …And the placement of the explosives is the one you’d explained while we were practicing using them, just overlaid with that room. I’ve got it,… I’m ready.” 

Akane murmured an agreement, then led the way inside Sybil’s core followed by Kiyoshiko. Once inside Akane slid her bag off one shoulder to open it, handing Kiyoshiko one of the explosive devices before moving away as she and Kiyoshiko headed toward opposite sides of the room. 

After she inserted a detonator into the explosive she was working with Akane glanced back over her shoulder toward the opposite side of the room where Kiyoshiko was carefully attaching her explosive to one of the columns at a corner of the pool of nutrients in which the Sybil System’s brains were housed. Once their explosives had been placed, Akane and Kiyoshiko met in the middle of the area to retrieve their next explosive device, the two of them continued this pattern, systematically working their way along the edges and center of the pools. 

As the two women worked the mechanical arms continued to circulate the brains that made up the Sybil System as usual for a few minutes longer before all activity abruptly stilled and a single brain rose from among the collective as a voice rang out in the stillness of the large white walled room.   
“Inspector Akane Tsunemori, we have been expecting your arrival.” said the mechanical voice of the Sybil system. “…In spite of our high hopes for a continued alliance between yourself and us, it appears that the speculation among some of our members was correct in having predicted that such an outcome would not be possible.”

Akane paused in her work, after she had finished placing the explosive she was holding, and started to make her way back toward the open space in front of the area where the brains making up the Sybil System were housed. As Akane passed Kiyoshiko she carefully dropped her backpack at the other woman’s feet, squeezing Kiyoshiko’s shoulder in a silent effort to urge her to keep working, while Akane attempted to hold Sybil’s attention. 

Coming to a stop in front of the single glass encased brain that had risen from among the others Akane squared her shoulders, raising her chin defiantly as she faced the Sybil System. “Why would such speculation have even taken place? After having chosen to reveal yourselves to me, you were clear that you trusted me as well. Do you have some reason to think that the situation would have changed?”

“Isn’t it obvious Inspector Tsunemori? …It’s plain that you have abandoned your previous decision to work alongside us and attempt to ‘improve the system from within’, and have instead chosen to embark on this self-destructive path of inciting a revolution…” explained the voice of the Sybil System, its inhuman voice echoing faintly in the cavernous room. 

Akane glanced toward Kiyoshiko out of the corner of her eye for a moment, before firmly focusing her attention on Sybil, hoping that she would be able to keep Sybil occupied long enough for the other woman to continue working on and finish placing the charges around the room without interference. “If you already knew then why were you willing to let us make it all the way here and put all of you at risk? I know that you’ll kill to protect your secret, so why am I still alive?”

A faint disembodied chuckle sounded before Sybil’s reply. “You underestimate your usefulness, even when rebelling against us. …Being aware of your plan of rebellion only allowed us to use it to greater effect. By allowing you to take things this far, we are not only able to remove the threat you have become, but also eliminate the threats to our integration in both SEAUn and NorAL at the same time. …All without risking public knowledge of what occurred.” 

Akane drew back slightly, a frown coming to her face. “What do you mean?”

“By bringing in outside influences you are opening the door for us to more actively engage ourselves in foreign affairs. And to make greater efforts to police and eradicate the criminal activity which is taking place in areas to which the Sybil System has already been exported. It is only logical that we should do so in order to protect ourselves, this country, and our interests in other countries such as SEAUn and NorAL. …Furthermore with the removal of Shinya Kogami as a source of leadership for the rebels in SEAUN it will be only a short time until we are able to fully take control in that nation. We estimate a matter of months at most before the rebels there are wiped out entirely. Based on your past association with him it was reasonable to assume he would be among the first people you would turn to for assistance.” responded Sybil, the mechanical voice somehow managing to sound as if it thought the answer should have been obvious.

“You said SEAUn and NorAL… At this point you haven’t even exported the System to NorAL yet. How could you know if there is actually any threat? After all it seems as if the Governor there is welcoming the Sybil System with open arms.” said Akane, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the single brain that remained extended on it’s glassed in pedestal above the others as it spoke with her.

“You yourself indicated that there may be resistance to our integration, in elements of your report Inspector Tsunemori. …However we had also been aware for some time of the fact that Hiro Michi had fled to NorAL after being exiled, and given his sentiments toward the Sybil System at the time, that he could eventually become a focal point for resistance. These suspicions were strengthened during the bombing incident when the localized jamming field in connection with an illegal immigrant was discovered, and later solidified when Evan Harrison was captured and interrogated.” continued Sybil in a dispassionate voice.   
“…Fortunately Enforcer Ginoza’s relationship with Michi’s daughter had already begun to take root prior to these incidents, which is why you were allowed to foster their continued involvement. Such a connection to someone within the MWPSB would make it far easier to use her as a means of controlling her father should the situation call for such a need. …Additionally she herself proved to be of interest as well, and there were those among us who quite enjoyed observing her seeming ability to lower his crime coefficient despite a lack of therapeutic training, while still maintaining a stable Psycho Pass.” The Sybil System’s voice seemed to take on a hint of suppressed pleasure. “Given his status as a latent criminal who is no longer a candidate for rehabilitation and the similarity to some of the ability displayed by Kirito Kamui it was even suggested that rather than eliminating her here that she be retained for further study. Under much more controlled conditions of course…”

Akane’s eyes widened in horror, a wave of nausea sweeping through her at the thought. A sharp gasp drew her attention away from Sybil. Akane looked over toward Kiyoshiko who had gone deathly pale, bent over the explosive charge she was working on. The raven haired woman’s hands shook visibly as she inserted the detonator into the charge, her teeth sunk into her lower lip to prevent any further sounds from escaping. Akane took a breath, starting to open her mouth to speak though she was uncertain what to say to lessen the impact of Sybil’s statement, when Kiyoshiko’s head abruptly came up her unseeing eyes widening as she turned toward Akane. 

“Akane! Someone’s coming!” shouted Kiyoshiko as she scrambled to her feet, leaving her backpack on the floor as she started toward Akane. As Kiyoshiko passed her Akane turned just in time to see a man step from the shadows of the elevator, his glowing blue gaze fastening on the two of them before he sprinted forward with surprising speed for his size. Belatedly as Kiyoshiko reached the man Akane recognized him as secretary for the minister of economy and obviously one of Sybil’s cyborg replacements.

“Kiyoshiko! Be careful, he’s-..!” began Akane, starting forward to help the other woman before being stopped by a shouted response. 

“No!” grunted Kiyoshiko turning her head to one side as she narrowly dodged a blow from her opponent before stepping back slightly as she pulled out the collapsible metal pipe-like weapon she had been practicing with for the past few months and brought with her at Akane’s insistence, in hopes that it would give Kiyoshiko some advantage in a fight. “Finish setting the charges Akane! …There are just a few left! Hurry!”

Akane bit her lip watching for a moment as Kiyoshiko lunged forward wielding her weapon, before turning and running back toward where the raven haired woman had left her backpack laying. Snatching it up as she ran toward the next spot to place a charge Akane squeezed her eyes closed for a moment, trying to focus on the task at hand and ignore the fight going on behind her. She reached into the bag, pulling out another charge as the sounds of blows being landed on both metal and flesh, accompanied by bitten off cries of pain echoed through the room.

Finally after what seemed like hours but was in fact only a short amount of time, Akane placed the last charge. Dropping the bag to the ground she turned to sprint back to the other side of the room along the narrow path between pools of nutrients in which Sybil’s members where contained. Akane cleared the edge of the pathway stepping onto solid ground, just as the cyborg took hold of Kiyoshiko’s leg in both hands, twisting it. A sickening crack could be heard over the sound of Kiyoshiko’s scream before she reeled backward as she was released, falling to the ground. 

“Stop it!!” screamed Akane, pulling a handgun from a holster at her waist. 

The cyborg turned to look at Akane, Kiyoshiko’s weapon protruded from its eye, wavering disturbingly as it smiled contemptuously before aiming a kick at Kiyoshiko where she lay. The raven haired woman sailed across the floor, her head and body slamming into one of the columns at the edge of the brain pool, before crumpling to the ground beside Akane’s feet.

Gritting her teeth Akane raised her weapon, firing off a couple of shots as the cyborg started toward her, impacting its chest and shoulder with little effect. Her lips drew into a tight line a moment later as the cyborg rushed toward her, raising its arm to deliver a blow. Having seen that her weapon was not powerful enough to stop this particular cyborg, Akane dropped her gun in order to block its attack. Using her attacker’s momentum Akane ducked forward, flipping the cyborg over her shoulder, grunting a bit at its unexpected weight. Turning Akane braced herself for another attack as the cyborg got to its feet and started toward her once more.


	10. Sugo

Gunfire echoed off the metal walls of the hallway leading to the Sybil System’s heart, punctuated by an occasional shout as a member of team one was hit by either bullets or debris freed from their makeshift barrier under the force of the high caliber weapons wielded by the drone positioned at the end of the hall.   
Just as Kiyoshiko and Akane were leaving the remaining members of their team had come under heavy attack by Sybil’s forces, at first it had only been a pair of cyborgs which they had managed to dispatch with the loss of only one member. However since then more had arrived bringing with them a drone to assist the handful of Sybil’s forces that had begun the assault. The remaining members of team one were nearly reaching a point where they would be forced to fall back again, drawing closer to where Akane had indicated Sybil’s control room was, effectively cutting off their route for escape.

Ginoza gritted his teeth crouching lower as another wave of fire passed over head, grazing the top of their cover, and looked over at Sugo who was hunched over beside him with his back to the barrier working furiously at his communications device. “Haven’t you managed to break through the drone’s control systems yet? They have us completely pinned down.”

Sugo looked over at Ginoza, his expression apologetic, despite the obvious stress in his features. “I’m sorry… I’m trying. Something is blocking the signal from getting through… assuming that the code I’m using is still valid…”

There was a brief pause in the drone’s fire, allowing Kogami to sprint across the open distance between the barriers, sliding into a crouch on Sugo’s other side just in time to catch the enforcer’s comment. “…Or maybe they realized we have the codes and are blocking the drone from being operated remotely now. You did give them to Karanomori earlier didn’t you?”

Sugo nodded his gaze shifting over to Kogami for a moment, before he returned his attention to his communicator. “But I’ll keep trying… maybe a variation… if they only changed them…”

Ginoza nodded fractionally, before glancing over Sugo’s head at Kogami. “…Well?”

“A ricochet got past his vest. …He’s holding, probably’ll make it, assuming we’re able to get out of this.” said Kogami pausing for a moment to peer over the barrier and fire a few shots before ducking down once more as one of the people accompanying the drone returned fire, before he continued. “Akane and Michi-san need to hurry though. I’m pretty sure they’re just trying to hold us here for now but before long I think that Sybil will get tired of playing with us and make an actual push to finish us. …The guys over there still have a couple of grenades left though, might buy us some time.”

“No, not yet.” replied Ginoza, shaking his head. “We may need them to get out of here when Tsunemori and Kiyoshiko return. …Besides we already know that they’re staying just out of range at this point.” added Ginoza rising to his knees to fire a few shots over the barrier, his gaze touching briefly on the blackened patch of wall from an earlier attempt with the grenades, before dropping back down once more.

“But Gino-…” began Kogami before his words were abruptly interrupted by the sound of a scream breaking over the open channel shared among their team, which was loud enough to penetrate the volume of the fire fight.

The eyes of all three men locked on each other at the sound, and Ginoza’s face paled abruptly before he spat out a curse. “That was Kiyoshiko!” Moments later the scream was followed by another shout, crying out for someone, to stop. 

“And Akane!” added Kogami his eyes narrowing as his gaze sharpened on Ginoza’s. He gripped his gun tighter, gathering his legs under him as he started to rise. “Come on Gino! They’re in trouble.”

Ginoza caught Kogami’s arm, pulling him back down. As Kogami shot him a glare Ginoza looked away, his expression pained as he gritted his teeth. “…Tsunemori said to wait for Hinakawa’s team. We have to hold Sybil’s forces here. …There aren’t enough of us to do that, if we leave now, without back up.”

Growling Kogami pulled his arm from Ginoza’s grip as another shout sounded over the communications channel. “Well I’m not just going to sit here and listen to that! Are you?! Let’s go!”

“I-…” Conflict clearly written on his face Ginoza looked back and forth between Kogami and the other members of their team gathered behind the barriers. His expression was agonized as he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to come up with some sort of solution. 

“Go…” A soft voice pulled Ginoza from his thoughts. He reopened his eyes to see Sugo looking at him, the other man nodded slightly before speaking again. “It’s okay Ginoza-san. Go.” Sugo got to his knees, turning toward the barrier as he gripped his gun a bit more tightly, half-raising it before looking back over his shoulder at Ginoza. “We’ll hold the line here.”

Kogami looked over toward the group of men crouched behind the other barrier as he lifted his communicator, speaking into it briefly before reaching out to tap Ginoza’s shoulder. “Come on Gino.”

Frowning Ginoza held Sugo’s gaze for a long moment as the other man nodded once more with a hint of a calm smile. Taking a breath Ginoza reached out to grip Sugo’s shoulder firmly, squeezing it before letting go and turning to follow in Kogami’s wake as a pair of men from the other group sprinted across to join Sugo behind their barrier. _...Thank you… I’m sorry…_ thought Ginoza as he ran down the hall.

Sugo watched for a moment before turning back toward the barrier, laying down cover fire as Ginoza and Kogami retreated and the other men slid in to fill their positions on either side of him. Glancing over Sugo caught their eyes out of the corner of his as they ducked down once more when Sybil’s forces returned fire. “All right. It’s up to us now.” said Sugo speaking a bit louder than usual, so his voice would carry over the channel to the other group as well, his voice firm. “We hold them here, whatever it takes. Everyone else is counting on us.”

The men nodded, murmuring in agreement as they all turned their attention to the enemy on the other side of the barriers.

As if sensing their diminished numbers, shortly after Ginoza and Kogami left, Sybil’s forces had slowly begun advancing only barely being held at bay by their return fire. Before long ammunition had begun running low, with only a handful of shots left among the few remaining members of Sugo’s team who had not already been taken out by the return fire from the enemy. The barriers were weakening as well, at least one of the men who had been killed was taken out by a round that had managed to penetrate it. Panting as he ducked below the edge of the barrier once more Sugo wiped sweat from his forehead with a sleeve before reaching over to check on one of the men next to him, who had been critically hit several minutes earlier. The man was unresponsive, and Sugo reached to check his pulse, finding none. 

At the other barrier a man rose, tossing a grenade over the top as Sybil’s forces began advancing once more, before falling back and toppling to the ground as he was hit multiple times by the drone’s weapons fire. The grenade fell short, not landing close enough to do serious damage to the enemy. Though it did force them to a halt as the force of the blast tore pieces of the weakened wall and ceiling nearby free, riddling the fighters on both sides of the battle with shrapnel. 

After a pause Sybil’s forces began to advance again, peppering the barriers with gunfire. Cringing Sugo covered his head with one arm, gritting his teeth, as bits of the barrier he was behind tore loose above him. Lifting his head as there was a brief pause, Sugo quickly raised up just enough to see over the edge pinpointing the location of Sybil’s forces, before quickly dropping down once more. 

Closing his eyes for a moment as he timed their approach, Sugo reached over to remove one of the two remaining grenades from the pocket of the tactical belt of the man next to him before taking out the grenade he was carrying as well. Activating them Sugo tossed both grenades over the barrier, biting back a shout at the sensation of fire that suddenly blossomed in his shoulder and chest as he was caught by several bullets. Sinking back down once more Sugo leaned back against the barrier, counting under his breath as Sybil’s forces drew within yards of him, opening fire once again. Letting his head fall back he closed his eyes as the hallway was enveloped in a wave of fire, heat and light.


	11. Into the Breach

After leaving Sugo and the others at the barrier Ginoza and Kogami ran down the hall shoulder to shoulder, both men keeping their focus on the communicator as they listened for any further sounds that might indicate what was going on where Akane and Kiyoshiko were. A short time later they had reached the short corridor, and doorway that marked the entrance to the Sybil System.  
Coming to a stop Ginoza and Kogami positioned themselves on either side of the doorway, as they paused to catch their breath, before lifting their weapons as they prepared to enter the chamber. Ginoza signaled that they would move separately to clear the room, dealing with any threats they came across, and would then retrieve Kiyoshiko and Akane. If the women had finished their mission they would make their escape and detonate the explosives. Once Kogami had nodded in response, Ginoza counted to three before they both stepped away from the wall beside the door and entered the Sybil System’s core.

Kogami came to a sudden halt as he cleared the entrance to Sybil’s control room, his mouth falling open slightly as his gaze moved around the room. “…What the-?...” Kogami muttered under his breath, his eyes narrowing as his brows drew together in a frown. _…Is this the Sybil System?!_

“Kogami, get down!” a shout broke into Kogami’s thoughts, as Ginoza slammed into him from behind knocking Kogami to the ground and falling to the floor with him, as a gunshot whizzed past their heads. Ginoza returned fire managing to hit the cyborg’s hand, causing it to drop the gun which skittered away falling into one the liquid nutrient pools, as the pair scrambled for cover behind one of the pillars along the edge of the brain pool.

Kogami stood with his back to the pillar panting slightly as he tried to grasp what he’d seen. _All this time is that what’s been governing Japan, and now SEAUn too?..._ He looked over at Ginoza, who was crouched behind another of the pillars a few feet away, starting to ask for confirmation of the sight only to be cut off by a shake of the other man’s head.

 _‘Did you see where they are?’_ signaled Ginoza.

Kogami shook his head, then peered around the pillar his eyes widening as he caught sight of Akane laying unmoving on the far side of the nutrient pools, the cyborg Ginoza had shot moments earlier was bending over her. “Akane!” called Kogami before sprinting out from behind the column, firing at the cyborg.

At Kogami’s reaction Ginoza shifted to look out from behind the pillar, then raised his weapon, squeezing off a couple shots as well in an attempt to keep the cyborg distracted until Kogami could get to Akane.

Upon reaching the cyborg who was attempting to pry something out of Akane’s hand with its undamaged one, Kogami swung the butt of his gun at its head knocking it off balance enough for the cyborg to take a couple steps back. 

The cyborg recovered quickly, turning its attention to the distraction presented by Kogami. A smirk crossed it face as it stepped forward knocking the gun from Kogami’s hand with a single blow, sending it spinning back toward the columns Kogami and Ginoza had been using for cover.

Kogami gritted his teeth as he stepped back slightly, preparing himself for a fight. The cyborg quickly followed, closing the short space between them as it aimed a punch at Kogami’s head, which the ex-enforcer quickly blocked, then countered with an attack of his own. The cyborg rocked back slightly at the impact, absorbing the blow to its jaw, then reached out to shove Kogami back against one of the columns holding him in place as it retaliated by landing several punches to Kogami’s face. Kogami twisted in the cyborg’s grasp, trying to avoid the blows as best he could before finally managing to lever off the column behind him, using the momentum to break free and stagger several steps away. Shaking his head slightly to clear it Kogami turned back to his opponent just as the cyborg aimed a kick at Kogami’s side, which landed on his ribs with an audible cracking sound. Kogami cried out as he was knocked to the ground, moaning through gritted teeth as his arms curled protectively around his sides.

Ginoza called out to Kogami from where he had retreated back behind one of the columns after retrieving Kogami’s weapon, and fired a shot momentarily drawing the cyborg’s attention. As the cyborg started forward drawing closer to where Kogami lay, the ex-enforcer somehow succeeded in shooting to his feet, adrenaline surging as he launched himself at the cyborg overbalancing it.  
The pair of fighters fell backward, and Kogami managed to position himself on top, raining blows hard and fast to the mechanical monstrosity trying to overwhelm and defeat it before it could react. As Kogami’s punches began to leave dents of increasing depth, the cyborg finally was able to knock Kogami off. Scrambling to his feet Kogami turned to face his opponent once more, moving more slowly the cyborg was just beginning to rise. Gathering his strength Kogami poured every ounce of force he could into the kick he aimed at its head, biting back a shout at the pain of the movement. The kick connected with the side of the cyborg’s face, spinning its head sharply to one side as it reeled back, the blue glow of it’s eyes flickering several times before going out entirely.

As the cyborg toppled into the pool of nutrients, sparking momentarily as it hit the liquid, Kogami bent down to scoop Akane up groaning as he moved. Trying to ignore the sharp pain in his side Kogami hurried as quickly as he could back toward where Ginoza was. Setting Akane gently down at his feet, Kogami looked over at Ginoza as he straightened panting, one arm wrapped around his torso. “You… go get Michi-san,… She was just a few yards from where Akane was. I’ll cover you.” 

Ginoza nodded taking a breath before sprinting out across the walk way toward where Kogami had spotted Kiyoshiko. His stomach lurched as he drew closer, causing him to break stride for a moment, as he caught sight of the unnatural angle one of her legs was twisted at.

Coming to a stop at Kiyoshiko’s side Ginoza crouched down beside her, hesitating for a moment as he debated on how he could stabilize her leg enough to carry her before putting the idea aside as escape was currently more important. Ginoza started to reach out to take Kiyoshiko in his arms as gently he could when he was knocked forward by a vicious blow to the back of his head, which nearly had Ginoza collapsing on top of Kiyoshiko before he caught himself. Fighting against the darkness and stars that were invading his vision Ginoza turned, as the object he had been stuck with clattered to the ground, lifting his eyes Ginoza scrambled to his feet as he saw that it was Chief Kasei behind him. 

“Ch-Chief Kasei?” began Ginoza confusion evident on his features as he looked at the gray haired Chief of the Public Safety Bureau. “…What are you doing here?”

Chief Kasei shook her head, surveying the tall enforcer with a displeased expression. “That is hardly the question you should be asking right now. …The question you should be asking yourself is,… ‘Why am I are here?’ Ginoza-kun.”

“I… don’t understand…” murmured Ginoza, frowning uncertainly as an unexplained wave of fear swept through him. “…Wh-what do you mean?”

“It pains me to see just how far you have fallen Ginoza-kun… in spite of all the warnings and second chances you were given…” said Chief Kasei turning her gaze toward Ginoza as she stepped forward, her eyes suddenly glowing blue as she rested a hand on his metal arm with a gentleness that was in sharp contrast to the force of the blow she had dealt him moments ago. 

Ginoza drew back at the sight, stammering out a response which he wasn’t certain was even coherent. _Th-the chief… All this time- has Chief Kasei, never been human at all? …All this time has she-,… has she really been one of those?_ thought Ginoza, somehow tearing his gaze away from Chief Kasei’s eyes for an instant to look toward the brains that made up Sybil.

“…and now to see you like this. That you would still venture here when you were well aware of the fate of those that question the system.” began Chief Kasei, drawing Ginoza’s attention back to her as she gripped his left arm with her other hand as well, so that both hands were now gripping his forearm as she suddenly twisted it violently. “…It truly was such a waste.”

Eyes wide with something nearing panic, Ginoza bit back a cry of shock as Chief Kasei’s grip on his prosthetic arm tore it loose at the elbow with a metallic screech. Reacting on what had now become instinct since becoming an enforcer, Ginoza shoved the chief back as he brought his leg up to aim a kick at her side. Chief Kasei staggered sideways, losing her balance for a moment as her heel caught the corner of a column. It gave Ginoza time to turn and cover the few steps back to Kiyoshiko’s side. 

Bending down Ginoza hauled Kiyoshiko forcefully upright with his remaining arm, letting go of her for a moment to wrap his arm tightly around her waist before she slumped limply in his grasp. He quickly turned and started to run back toward where Kogami waited, wincing a bit as he felt Kiyoshiko’s injured leg bump against both the ground and his leg several times, feeling momentarily grateful that she was unconscious and wouldn’t feel the pain that doing so likely caused. Behind him the cyborg that was Chief Kasei started forward as Ginoza turned to run, only to be driven back again as Kogami lay down fire to cover Ginoza’s escape.

As he neared the column Kogami was using for cover, Ginoza shouted for Kogami to run, having no intention of stopping and risking Chief Kasei catching them or calling for reinforcements. At the moment the wisest course of action seemed to be getting Kiyoshiko and Akane to safety, then dealing with the situation from there. 

Kogami fired off a few more shots to keep Kasei from following, then slung the strap of his gun over one shoulder, picking up Akane as carefully as he could to follow in Ginoza’s wake as they hurried toward the door at the end of the corridor between Sybil’s core and the rest of NONA tower’s basement.

As they neared the door a hum began to fill the enclosed space, causing both men to look ahead of them just in time to see the door separating them from escape close the last few inches to seal completely. Ginoza and Kogami came to a stop, shooting each other a look of frustration before looking back over their shoulders toward the core where Chief Kasei was just beginning to come toward the still open doorway.  
Ginoza gritted his teeth, then looked back to Kogami, a touch of helplessness beginning to mix with the frustration and fear in his eyes. “Kogami, the door. …Do you see any way we can we get it back open?”

Breathing hard as his eyes quickly moved around the area surrounding the door Kogami shook his head, before motioning to one of the inactive computer stations lining the walls as he spoke. “I don’t think so, maybe the door is controlled remotely, …unless one of these computers will open it. But it looks like they’re all deactivated.” 

Ginoza walked the few steps back toward the consoles to look for himself, then carefully lowered Kiyoshiko to the floor so he could take out his communicator and try to signal Shion. Static hissed loudly over the channel, making it nearly impossible to hear the analyst’s voice, but Ginoza pressed on, hoping that perhaps the signal was better on her end and would allow her to hear.  
“Karanomori, do you have control of the tower’s system yet? The door at my location is sealed, we’re trapped. Can you get it open?”

Shion’s voice came through the open channel in bits and pieces, the signal barely managing to push its way through the shielding that masked the basement and blocked communication from exiting, in spite of the fact that her computers had been patched into NONA tower’s system. “….-san-… I have- …control,… barely. …Do what I can-… Can you hold on?” 

Kogami leaned over Ginoza’s shoulder to speak, so he could do so without raising his voice, which given their proximity to the Sybil System was likely unwise. “You better hurry then Shion,… we’re okay for now but I wouldn’t count on things staying that way if we have to stick around here.”  
Shooting Kogami a look Ginoza started to respond to Shion when Kogami nudged his arm, drawing his attention toward what was going on inside Sybil’s core. The dark haired enforcer’s eyes narrowed, before widening a moment later as he and Kogami scrambled for cover behind the consoles. The sound of gunfire echoed in the small corridor as Ginoza reached out to pull Kiyoshiko fully behind the console with them. 

While Ginoza and Kogami had been distracted another cyborg had entered Sybil’s chamber, presumably from the same entrance Chief Kasei and the others had used, and began to fire on them and the women to keep them at bay as Chief Kasei moved away from the entrance to the corridor to begin collecting and defusing the explosives. 

Kogami swore softly, then looked over at Ginoza. “Gino! We have to do something to stop her, or all of this will have been for nothing.” 

Ginoza raised up for a moment to peer over the edge of the console before dropping down next to Kogami once more. “Well what do you suggest? …Shall we simply set them off now while we’re still in here? Or perhaps ask politely for her to stop?” asked Ginoza, a sarcastic edge beginning to creep into his tone. “…I don’t even know if we can set them off from here, for all we know the detonator could still be back there somewhere.”  
Ignoring Shion’s concerned exclamation at his suggestion of setting the bombs off before they escaped, Ginoza continued fixing Kogami with a sharp gaze once he had finished speaking. He waited for the other man’s response hoping that, somehow, Kogami would be able to come up with some alternative solution.

Kogami gritted his teeth as he frowned at a point on the floor at his and Ginoza’s feet, his eyes distant as he ran through various scenarios in his head, at first trying to come up with some way they could all escape before finally simply trying to come up with a way of stopping Chief Kasei. Finally he looked up at Ginoza. “…Maybe if I can manage to get a solid hit on the cyborg firing at us I’ll be able to make it close enough to stop the chief. …And then you can get the girls out of here once Shion has the door open.” 

“And what about you? …And I-… I can’t get Tsunemori and Kiyoshiko out on my own anymore. Much less you if something happens.” said Ginoza looking away for a moment, momentarily overwhelmed by a sense of failure at his diminished ability to do anything useful. Frowning in an attempt to conceal what he was feeling Ginoza turned his attention back to his communicator. “Karanomori, can you get the door open yet?”

“Just hold on!” came Shion’s voice over the com channel, just barely managing to penetrate through the static and poor quality signal which rendered her voice nearly inaudible. “Just give me a few more minutes…”

 _We don’t have a few minutes… Not if we don’t get out of here and manage to get the door shut to contain the explosion._ thought Ginoza biting his lip as he glanced down at Kiyoshiko who was still unconscious, held against him by his upraised knee in order to keep his remaining hand free. After a moment Ginoza’s gaze moved to Akane who lay with her head pillowed on Kogami’s leg, as the ex-enforcer sat half turned trying to find an opening to return fire with their remaining bullets. His eyes wandered down to Akane’s hand which was clenched tightly around something, recalling after a moment that one of the cyborgs had been trying to get it away from her. Ginoza looked a bit closer, his eyes widening as he realized that Akane had somehow managed to hold onto the detonator despite losing consciousness. 

“Ko, look…” called Ginoza to get Kogami’s attention as he lifted his eyes to look at the other man. “…In Tsunemori’s hand.”

Turning back Kogami crouched lower to ensure he stayed below the edge of the meager cover offered by the consoles lining the passageway leading to the Sybil system as he did as instructed. Kogami’s breath caught as he spotted the detonator, his gaze shooting back up to Ginoza’s. “…But even if we can set them off, there’s no way we can get clear in time like this. And with the inner door locked open we’re going to be right in the path of the explosion.”

Ginoza pressed his lips into a thin line as he looked away squeezing his eyes closed, he knew that as well as Kogami did. _…But I doubt we’ll be able to hold out much longer and if we fail here it’s unlikely any of us will survive or that anyone would manage to get this close to Sybil again._ He looked back to Kogami after a moment his expression grim. “How many rounds do you have left?”

Kogami quickly checked the magazine of his gun. “Just five…”

“Then we don’t really have a choice. …We don’t even know if Hinakawa’s team is coming or if there’s anyone left other than us. …And no one may have a chance to stop Sybil again.” Ginoza nodded fractionally in response to Kogami’s answer, his expression grim as he spoke.

“…Yeah…” muttered Kogami under his breath. He swallowed hard looking wide eyed at Ginoza as he reached down to pull Akane to a half sitting position, holding her against his chest with an arm around her shoulders, Kogami took the detonator out of her hand.

Ginoza took a breath, steeling himself against the emotions that were threatening to shake his resolve, as Kogami hesitated. “Do it.”

As Ginoza spoke Shion’s voice distantly came over the com channel again, her words too muffled and garbled to make out.

“…Gino,…are you sure?” Kogami asked looking down for a moment at the detonator he was now holding.

Ginoza nodded scooting a bit closer to Kogami until their shoulders were touching, some part of him vainly hoping that the two of them would somehow provide some measure of protection for Akane and Kiyoshiko.  
Ginoza held Kogami’s gaze for a moment, as he ignored the continued muffled sounds coming over the com line. He nodded to the other man before reaching out to close his hand over Kogami’s and the detonator in it. Ginoza squeezed his eyes closed, pulling Kiyoshiko more tightly against him with his knee as he bent his head to press his forehead to hers, and pressed the detonator’s trigger button to set off the explosives.

Ginoza thought he heard a faint hum, distantly reminiscent of a door beginning to close, before it was over whelmed by the sound of a massive explosion.


	12. Aftermath

Consciousness gradually filtered back in, along with the dull pain of a multitude of bruises and the sharper pain of cuts and first and second degree burns along his back and arm. Ginoza hissed in pain, biting his lip, as he levered himself up small bits of debris falling to the floor around him. Catching his breath as his disorientation abruptly receded, Ginoza looked around taking in the sight of Kiyoshiko who had been sheltered beneath him and Kogami and Akane who lay within arm’s reach still unconscious. Shaking his head to clear it further Ginoza checked on Kiyoshiko, breathing a sigh of relief as he located a pulse, then reached over to grip Kogami’s shoulder shaking it. “Kogami. …Ko!”

Kogami cried out slightly then coughed, groaning as he came to. “Ugh-… Gino? …We made it?”

“Are you all right? …Is Tsunemori okay?” asked Ginoza, shaking his head to dismiss Kogami’s question as he redirected the other man’s attention.

“Mmnh,… I think so, mostly.” Kogami winced as he pushed himself off Akane, checking her over for a moment before looking over at Ginoza nodding. “She’s alive,… We need to get her out of here and get some help though. I think she might have internal injuries.” said Kogami lifting his hand from Akane’s abdomen to gently brush her hair back from her forehead.

As he spoke the door which had been sealed to prevent their escape opened to reveal Hinakawa standing on the other side. The young enforcer was pale and shaking subtly, his appearance disheveled. He looked shell shocked, with traces of tears having marked their way through the blood that was spattered on his face. Blood also coated his pant leg and one of his sleeves, looking as if he might have slipped in it.

“…Sho-kun, were you able to get the door open? Are they alive?” came Shion’s voice over Hinakawa’s communicator which looked as if it had been hastily modified to boost its signal. 

Ginoza lifted his head at the sound, watching as Hinakawa stepped forward trailed by a couple of stretchers. He raised his voice slightly to ensure that the communicator would be able to pick him up. “He’s here Karanomori. We’re alive, but Tsunemori was hurt badly. She needs urgent medical attention, as does Kiyoshiko.” 

“Oh Ginoza-san, I never thought I’d say this but it’s good to hear your voice.” replied Shion sounding relieved, after a moment the sound of her keyboard filtered over the channel before she continued. “All right… I’m setting up clearance for you to go to one of the hospitals near here. It’s probably best for all of you to lay low for now until we’ve had a chance to see how things are going to play out.”

Ginoza looked over as Kogami lifted Akane with a grunt, placing her on one of the two stretchers before leaning against it for support once he was done. Ginoza nodded though the blonde analyst wouldn’t be able to see it. “Thank you Karanomori. …Please keep us updated on the situation.” 

“You got it Ginoza-san.” said Shion, the sound of her smile carrying clearly over the channel before her voice faded as she turned her attention to other tasks.

Looking over at Hinakawa who stood nearby Ginoza got to his feet, motioning the younger enforcer over. “Hinakawa, I’m going to need some help. If you’ll take Kiyoshiko’s shoulders I’ll stabilize her leg as much as possible so we can get her on the stretcher.”  
He waited until Hinakawa did as instructed, before kneeling once more to try to both lift and stabilize Kiyoshiko’s legs with only one hand. After Ginoza and Hinakawa had struggled through a few aborted attempts, Kogami finally came over, and between the three of them they were able to carefully maneuver Kiyoshiko onto the second stretcher.

Once loaded the stretchers rolled out into the corridor followed by Ginoza, Kogami, Hinakawa, back toward the barriers that had been set up. Ginoza inhaled sharply as he caught sight of the obvious evidence of a large explosion and the scattered remains of the barriers, drone, and cyborgs which were being moved to clear a path for the stretchers by a small mixed group of men from both NorAL and SEAUn. His throat tightened as he noticed several forms covered by white sheets lined up along one wall a few yards away from the destruction.  
“How-…” began Ginoza, breaking off to clear his throat before trying again to push past the tightness. “How bad did things get? …Did anyone else survive?...”

At Ginoza’s question Hinakawa went somehow paler, a visible shudder running through him as he looked away biting his lower lip.

 

****

~~~~~~

At the hospital Ginoza sat in one of the private waiting rooms after he and Kogami had received treatment for their, in comparison to Akane and Kiyoshiko, relatively minor injuries. A few minutes ago Kogami had left the room once again to go to the nurses’ desk and try to get information on Akane and Kiyoshiko’s condition, leaving Ginoza to sit alone in the room. Ginoza sighed as he looked down to check his communicator for what must have been the hundredth time to see if Shion had relayed any more information on the others, or the current state of affairs now that Sybil had been destroyed.

The analyst had also, after informing Ginoza that Dime was among the wounded as well, been keeping him updated as frequently as she could on how the husky’s treatment was going. As of the last status report she had relayed Dime was stable and resting comfortably after the bullet in his side had been removed. Fortunately it had missed anything critical and Dime was expected to recover fully. 

Ginoza looked up as Kogami returned to the room obviously having stopped by a vending machine, or managed to coax some coffee from the nurses, as he returned bearing two cups. Kogami came over to where Ginoza was sitting, handing one of the cups to him before sitting down with a quiet, pained hiss. 

“Akane’s still in surgery,… but it sounds like they’ll be moving Michi-san to a room soon. A nurse is supposed to come find you when they do.” said Kogami, looking over at Ginoza as he sipped at his coffee. “…How are things going out there… Have you heard any more updates from Shion?”

“No, not since the last one… if things are this quiet though,… perhaps it means that Tsunemori’s message had the effect she wanted and the plan was successful enough to prevent things from getting out of hand. At least so far…”Ginoza shook his head, taking a breath before letting it out slowly as his gaze wandered aimlessly toward a corner of the room. _After everything that happened-, after everyone we lost… is it asking too much to hope that the worst is over?_

The sensation of Kogami nudging his side with an elbow pulled Ginoza from his thoughts. “…That’s a good thing though isn’t it Gino?” 

Ginoza grunted softly, nodding after a moment’s hesitation. “Yes,… it’s just after everything,… I just want to know that it was worth it. …That the outcome was worth the lives of everyone that was lost.”

Kogami hummed quietly in response as he rested a hand on Ginoza’s shoulder for a moment. “…I’m sorry Gino. I didn’t really get a chance to get to know him, though you said he came in as one of Risa’s enforcers after I left,… but he seemed like a decent guy. It probably would have been good to have had the chance.”

Nodding Ginoza started to open his mouth to reply when a nurse stepped into the room, interrupting their conversation. As Ginoza and Kogami got to their feet she began filling them in on Kiyoshiko’s condition before finally offering to guide them to her room.  
Accepting the offer Ginoza followed the nurse to Kiyoshiko’s room, trailed by Kogami. As they reached the room Kogami paused for a moment, a soft, amused laugh slipping from his lips as he paused for a moment to look at the name next to the door. Ginoza continued on into the room nodding absently as the nurse spoke to him once more before she finally turned to leave. 

When Kogami came into the room Ginoza glanced up from where he stood next to Kiyoshiko’s bed to look at him, his expression seeming a bit lost. 

“You heard the nurse Gino,… it’s okay. …She’ll be fine.” said Kogami as he stepped forward to stand beside Ginoza, who had turned back toward the bed, lightly tapping the other man’s shoulder with a fist. “She’s a fighter.”

“…Yes,…” agreed Ginoza in a quiet voice, nodding he closed his eyes for a moment before taking a steadying breath.

The two men stood in silence for a few minutes before Kogami looked over at Ginoza. “…I’m going to go back and wait out there for Akane.” He said, waiting until Ginoza nodded in reply before turning to leave, and had just reached the door when a hand catching his arm stopped him. Kogami turned back to find Ginoza standing just behind him, his expression difficult to read as he released his hold. Tilting his head slightly Kogami raised an eyebrow questioningly, waiting for several moments before Ginoza finally spoke. 

“…Kogami… I-…” began Ginoza, frowning a bit before breaking off, shaking his head. After a pause Ginoza looked back up, extending his hand once more as he looked steadily at Kogami. 

Letting out a soft laugh Kogami reached out, a small smile coming to his lips as he and Ginoza gripped one another’s forearms. “It’s fine. …And I’m not going anywhere Gino, I’ll be here.” said Kogami after a moment, motioning toward the door with his head.

Ginoza nodded offering a smile as well, after a moment he let go of Kogami’s arm before turning to go back to Kiyoshiko’s bedside, seeming more relaxed than before. 

Kogami lingered in the doorway for a moment watching as Ginoza settled in to wait, then turned and made his way back to the hospital waiting room.

After Kogami left Ginoza had settled in at Kiyoshiko’s bedside, he had intended to keep watch over her but instead had found exhaustion overcoming him now that the adrenaline and stress of combat had long since faded, allowing the effects of having endured prolonged strain and worry to catch up with him. Ginoza had fallen asleep in his chair and was sitting with his head resting against the back of it, an occasional frown or grimace crossing his face, when the sound of his communicator signaling an incoming message jarred him from his slumber. 

Ginoza gasped sharply as his eyes snapped open, disoriented he looked wide eyed around the room for a moment as the last traces of the dream he had been having faded. Catching his breath a few moments later Ginoza groaned softly running a hand through his bangs as reality reasserted itself. Feeling thankful to have been woken from the dream that was quickly becoming something far from pleasant Ginoza looked to his communicator, seeing that the message was from Kogami informing him that Akane’s surgery had finished and she had been moved to a room as well. _That’s good…_ thought Ginoza, wiping sweat from his forehead as he looked over to where Kiyoshiko lay, hearing her stir slightly as if the sound of the communicator had woken her as well. 

“Are you awake? How do you-…?”began Ginoza as he reached out to take her hand only to have Kiyoshiko recoil at the contact, jerking her hand from his as her eyes shot open. Still caught up in the memory of what had been happening when she had been knocked unconscious, Kiyoshiko cried out attempting to fend off a non-existent attack, which threatened to tear the IV in her arm out and dislodge the other monitoring devices that were attached to her.

“Kiyoshiko stop. It’s all right!” Ginoza said raising his voice slightly to break through her fear as he quickly leaned across Kiyoshiko and the edge of the bed to grip the wrist of her right arm, in which an IV had been placed, pinning it to the bed before Kiyoshiko’s frightened movements could pull the IV out. “It’s okay, you’re safe. …I’m here.”

Kiyoshiko tensed as Ginoza leaned across her, her eyes widening for a moment before Ginoza’s voice penetrated through the haze brought on by medication and fear of not knowing where she was. “…Nobuchika,…It’s safe?” she echoed, her expression uncertain. 

“Yes. You’re in a hospital.” confirmed Ginoza nodding slightly, he let out a held breath then cautiously released Kiyoshiko’s wrist as he felt her relax under him. Ginoza sat back down, reaching out to brush a strand of Kiyoshiko’s hair that had managed to escape from her braid back before taking her left hand once more. “Kogami and I brought you and Akane here after we got both of you out of the Sybil System’s core. You have a severe concussion and a broken leg, among other injuries. But now that you’re awake you should be fine, with time.”

“Oh…I see.” murmured Kiyoshiko quietly, closing her eyes for a moment as she nodded. Reopening her eyes Kiyoshiko’s fingers slipped from his hand then trailed up Ginoza’s arm to his face, tracing over the bandage that covered a cut on his cheek before cupping it gently. “Then are you all right, Nobuchika? …You weren’t hurt were you?” asked Kiyoshiko as lifted her other hand to his left shoulder, moving downwards until she reached the point where his mechanical arm ended at the elbow. Kiyoshiko’s sightless gaze jerked back toward Ginoza, as she gasped in surprise. 

Ginoza flinched, pulling the damaged limb away from Kiyoshiko’s touch as he turned so that it would remain out of reach. “No, I wasn’t hurt. …Not badly anyway.”

“But-…” began Kiyoshiko frowning as she let her hand fall when Ginoza pulled his arm away from her. 

“I’m fine.” said Ginoza firmly cupping his hand over Kiyoshiko’s where it still rested on his cheek. He closed his eyes as he leaned into her touch for a moment before lowering their clasped hands to rest on the bed. “Just-… don’t worry about that right now.”

Kiyoshiko sighed still wearing a concerned expression before she finally nodded, squeezing Ginoza’s hand as she turned her face toward the foot of the bed, looking lost in thought.

“What about Akane-chan,… is she alright?” asked Kiyoshiko a few minutes later turning toward Ginoza with a furrowed brow. “…And the others,… Did everyone else make it through okay?”

“Tsunemori will be fine,… Kogami is looking after her. The others are alright too but… We-,… we lost Sugo.” replied Ginoza his voice wavering slightly over his last statement. “He,… stayed behind so that we could get to the two of you in time.”

Kiyoshiko gasped softly, one hand coming up to cover her mouth for a moment as she closed her eyes. “Oh no,… Nobuchika…”

Ginoza shook his head taking a shuddering breath as Kiyoshiko pushed herself up enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer. Squeezing his eyes closed Ginoza wrapped his arm around Kiyoshiko’s waist, being careful of the IV line and the wires of the monitoring devices that she was attached to as he buried his face against her shoulder, swallowing hard as he tried to push back the sudden sting in his eyes.

The two of them sat together in silence drawing solace from the other’s embrace, but finally after a time Kiyoshiko’s grip relaxed as she settled back against the bed once more. Finding that he had somehow managed to keep his own eyes dry Ginoza reached out to wipe a tear from Kiyoshiko’s cheek, then took her hand in his holding it tightly as he absently ran his thumb over the back of it.

Kiyoshiko tugged lightly at Ginoza’s hand as she turned her face toward him, offering him a small smile after they had sat quietly for a while, trying to lift the somber mood that had settled over the room. “…I told you that I wouldn’t leave you behind…, that I would come back… and that we’d be together.” She said her grip tightening for a moment, as she gently squeezed Ginoza’s hand. 

“Yes…” murmured Ginoza a soft, slightly choked sounding laugh slipping from his lips, though the corners twitched upward briefly in a nearly invisible smile. Ginoza leaned forward, bringing their joined hands up to conceal his face as he rested his forehead against the back of Kiyoshiko’s hand, squeezing his eyes closed. A tear broke free to slip down Ginoza’s cheek as he replied, nodding slightly. “…No matter what.”

****

~~~~~~

Darkness thinned, gradually giving way to increasing light as Akane’s eyes slowly drifted open to gaze listlessly at the ceiling above her, as she regained consciousness. She lay silently as the effects of the sedation she had been given during surgery wore off, allowing thought and sensation to return though she still felt rather groggy. Turning her head slightly Akane looked toward the window of the hospital room she was in.

Silhouetted by the early dawn of sunrise, Kogami leaned against the wall next to the window, which had been pushed open several inches to allow the smoke from his cigarette to filter outside so that he could smoke without setting off any kind of alerts. For a moment Akane wondered if she was dreaming as she took in the bruises and slight swelling along with a black eye that marked Kogami’s face, then her eyes widened as the memories of what had occurred before she had lost consciousness flooded in. Akane started to sit up before crying out softly and pressing a hand to her abdomen as a sharp pain from her injuries penetrated through the pain medication, causing her to fall back against the bed once more. 

Hearing Akane stir behind him, Kogami blew a cloud of smoke out the cracked window and quickly put out his cigarette before turning, crossing the handful of steps to Akane’s bedside. He put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her from trying to sit up again as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. “Take it easy Akane. …You were hurt pretty bad, you need to keep from moving for a while.”

“What happened?” asked Akane frowning as she looked up at Kogami, wincing a bit as she shifted on the bed. “The last thing I remember was fighting with one of Sybil’s-,… with a cyborg.” She paused for a moment, biting her lip before asking. “What about Kiyoshiko-chan, is she okay? …And was anyone else hurt? Were-… were we able to stop Sybil?” 

Kogami leaned forward to rest his elbows on the edge of Akane’s bed, shifting on his chair so that he was facing her a bit more directly as he spoke. “Yeah, we did it. And Michi-san is fine. She’s in one of the other rooms around here. …And pretty much everyone at the safe house came through untouched,… though there were at least a few casualties there and more in the other groups. You learn that’s part of any operation like this...” murmured Kogami, his voice growing quieter over his last statement, as his lips tightened briefly before he continued. “But don’t worry about that right now. Right now all you should be concerned about is laying still and resting.”

Akane’s closed her eyes for a moment, her fingers tightening in the bedsheets as a heavy feeling of responsibility settled into her chest. She let out a breath, trying to steel herself before reopening her eyes to look over at Kogami once more. “How-… how many people did we lose?” 

Kogami sighed, a weight seeming to settle on his shoulders as well as he looked away for a moment. “…The volunteers from NorAL and SEAUn took the heaviest losses, only a handful of them survived. With one exception though, all of Division One made it through okay.” 

“…Kogami-san… I’m sorry.” murmured Akane, catching her breath as her fingers reached out to brush Kogami’s arm. 

“No. Don’t be sorry. It wasn’t your fault.” said Kogami, shaking his head as he withdrew fractionally, his expression closing off. “They did what they set out to do, and they knew the risks when they came.” After a pause he looked back toward Akane, softening a bit. “…Like I said before, don’t worry about that right now. Just rest.” said Kogami his tone implying that he would take no arguments on the issue.

Akane pursed her lips, looking for a moment as if she were going to protest, but finally looked away slightly instead allowing the subject to drop.  
“…Kogami-san,… you were here when I woke up.” murmured Akane quietly, falling silent for a few moments as she hesitated before Kogami nodded for her to continue. Akane bit her lip, reaching out to place her hand atop Kogami’s where it rested on her bed. “You,… you won’t go ahead and leave again now if I fall asleep?” asked Akane, looking away slightly, as her grip tightened on Kogami’s hand as if to hold him there.

A hint of guilt crossed Kogami’s face at Akane’s words before he sighed, deciding that he probably did deserve such a reaction. He hesitated for a moment, then Kogami turned his hand so that he was holding Akane’s with a careful feather-light touch as if he were afraid of hurting her worse than she had been already. “No,… I’m not going to go anywhere.” said Kogami in a firm voice, his eyes locked on Akane’s. He sighed quietly once more as he reached out to brush Akane’s bangs out of her face with his other hand. “So go ahead and try to sleep.” 

Akane nodded slightly seeming to sink deeper into her pillows, the tension flowing out of her body, as her gaze moved toward the foot of her bed. She blinked wearily as Kogami stroked her hair back from her forehead, then after a few minutes Akane looked over at him. Her eyes were intent as she surveyed the man at her side with a serious expression. “…Kogami-san,… there’s something I want to do. …Will you help me?” 

Kogami let out a soft breath in something resembling an amused laugh, after a moment he nodded. “Yeah, sure. …What is it Inspector?”


	13. A New Dawn

Within a couple of days, as soon as Akane had recovered enough to leave her room, at her request Kogami had smuggled her out of the hospital, along with Ginoza and Kiyoshiko who had decided to come as well after having caught wind of the plan. The four of them traveled just outside the city, to park which had a hill tall enough that it would allow them to overlook the city from the top of it.  
After reaching the park Akane, Kogami, Ginoza, and Kiyoshiko traveled the short distance through it, stopping often to allow Kogami and Kiyoshiko to catch their breath and rest before the group made their way up the hill. 

“…At least this way Kogami is doing something useful.” snorted Ginoza with a hint of a smile looking over at Kogami who was pushing the wheelchair Akane was seated in, at the insistence of the other three to avoid re-injuring herself so soon after undergoing surgery, in spite of her protests that she thought she would be okay to walk up the hill with help.

Kogami smirked in reply as he glanced over at Ginoza, who had his arm wrapped around Kiyoshiko’s waist to both guide and provide assistance in the climb in addition to the crutch she was using. “Well at least I can do this, and I was the one that drove us here too. Besides it looks to me like you’ve got your hands full just helping Michi-san over there Gino,… unless you’d like to take a shot at doing both things?”

Scoffing at the suggestion Ginoza started to open his mouth to respond, when Akane spoke up before he could begin. “No Ginoza-san, you don’t have to do something like that. …And Kogami-san, it’s okay if you need to take another break… you were hurt too. I really didn’t mean for this to be a lot of trouble… I did say that I was pretty sure I would be able to walk didn’t I?” 

“…In other words I think what Akane-chan is trying to say is that she may just try walking the rest of the way up. …If her going along with using the wheelchair means she has to listen to you two trying to get a rise out of each other using her as source material until we get there.” teased Kiyoshiko with a laugh as she turned toward Kogami, Ginoza, and Akane grinning. 

The three of them looked over at Kiyoshiko in surprise for a moment, a hint of embarrassment at being called out crossing the faces of the two men as Akane sputtered slightly in protest her cheeks turning pink. Looking down at Akane Ginoza and Kogami chuckled a bit at her reaction, causing the petite inspector to shake her head after a moment, laughing softly as well.  
The sound of good natured jibes and laughter trailed after the group as they continued their climb, before trickling off as they reached the top of the hill which gave them a sprawling view of the city. Sunlight was just beginning to filter into the streets below, threading its way through the towering buildings to illuminate roads and sidewalks which at the moment were calm and peaceful due to the early hour. Above the streets skyscrapers punctuated the skyline, including NONA tower which from the outside at least appeared no different than it had on any other day.

Akane was the first to break the silence that had fallen over the four of them, speaking quietly as she gazed out over the skyline of city. “Somehow I thought that it would look different now. …After so much has happened,… everything really has changed now, hasn’t it?” asked Akane to no one in particular, her hands curling into fists in the fabric of the loose pants she was wearing. “…After we lost so many people it has to have…” she added almost under her breath.

A pall seemed fall over the group at Akane’s words, as they contemplated the losses that had been suffered in the fight to destroy Sybil. Kogami’s grip tightened on the handles of Akane’s wheelchair as Akane herself continued looking steadfastly forward, blinking quickly to dispel the tears that attempted to well up in her eyes. Kiyoshiko bit her lip, leaning against Ginoza as his arm tightened around her waist. 

“Do you think we made any difference?...” murmured Akane quietly after several minutes had passed.

Before any of them could reply to Akane, a shout from behind them drew their attention back to the base of the hill. Akane, Kogami, Ginoza, and Kiyoshiko turned to see a small crowd making their way up the hill behind them. Shion lifted one hand from the wheelchair Yayoi was seated in to wave her arm in greeting as they did, obviously having been the one that had called out and was also likely the one who had brought along everyone else. The blonde analyst sported a small bandage on her forehead though she otherwise seemed unharmed as she glanced back over her shoulder, smiling as she said something to a handsome man around her age with dark hair that was following her. Walking beside Shion and Yayoi was a man in his early middle age that strongly resembled the female enforcer.

A distance behind them, further down the hill, the civilian friends and family members of Division one clustered together into groups looking a bit uncertain as they scanned the people around them. Interspersed among the civilians were the handful of survivors from NorAL and SEAUn, and a still shaken looking but a bit less pale Hinakawa, as well as Professor Saiga. 

Kiyoshiko and Ginoza began making their way back down the hill as another pair of voices called out, causing Kiyoshiko to look up starting to move more quickly. Moments later Kiyoshiko pulled free from Ginoza’s grip on her waist as she covered the last of the distance to where her parents were alone, half falling into their arms. The three of them embraced, crying as Kiyoshiko and her parents were finally reunited. 

Ginoza had come to a stop as Kiyoshiko left him and now stood watching silently from a distance. Looking increasingly forlorn as he stood by himself, Ginoza seemed to shrink inward drawing in on himself as he looked away his gaze wandering over the other groups making their way up the hill. A few moments later Professor Michi looked up from the group hug, catching sight of Ginoza and after murmuring something to his wife and daughter stepped away going over to where Ginoza was. The middle aged man held out his hand to the enforcer, seeming to introduce himself as he shook Ginoza’s remaining hand. After a short exchange of words the Professor clapped a hand on Ginoza’s shoulder to guide him back to where Kiyoshiko and Chiori were. Kiyoshiko reached out to wrap her arm around Ginoza’s waist as he was drawn into the family circle by Professor Michi’s hand on his shoulder. 

Akane smiled slightly, nodding to herself as she let her gaze move onward taking in the rest of the crowd.

Around Kiyoshiko and her family the clusters of civilians had gradually begun to disperse as the members of Division One began reuniting with their families as well. Among them Akane spotted her parents, walking up the hill as they spoke with a woman who looked as if she might be Kogami’s mother.  
“…Even with the system gone, there’s still so much that needs to be done,… that needs to change so that people re-learn how to live without it…” murmured Akane to herself. She half turned to look back at Kogami as she felt his hand come to rest on her shoulder. “Kogami-san… Do you think we’ll be able to do things any better than the Sybil System did? …That we’ll really be able to, I think it was… ‘build a better tomorrow’… that people used to say?” 

Kogami looked down at Akane, a hint of a smile curving one side of his lips. “…I don’t know,… All we can do is our best.” He said as he looked up, taking in the sight of the people who had once more began making their way up the hill. “…But I think it looks like we’re going to have some help.” Kogami glanced back down at Akane for a moment, his mouth stretching into a grin as he started to push her wheelchair forward. “Come on Inspector. …Tomorrow is waiting.” 

Akane nodded, fixing her eyes resolutely ahead as she and Kogami moved forward to join the others.


	14. Epilogue

**Approximately three and a half years later**

 

_…And that’s how a simple question, led to a meeting in a park one day that played a part in the Sybil System’s governance of Japan coming to an end. There was a lot more involved of course, just looking at some of the PSB’s records of incidents beforehand make it pretty obvious that eventually something was going to bring things to a head, but it was kind of the point where all the pieces started to fall into place._

_Anyway since then, as you might expect, a lot has happened…_

_Akane-chan is head of the MWPSB now, officially so as of two years ago. She just barely managed to win the majority vote. In spite of the fact that she had been more or less running things already, with a little bit of help from Kiyoshiko-chan and the rest of us behind the scenes, since the destruction of Sybil. …Around the time she was voted in Akane-chan told me that she had once told Sybil that “When the time came that Sybil itself decided to rid the world of the System, then she would go to hell with it.”  
Sybil is gone now but I hope that Akane-chan doesn’t feel that being elected chief is some sort of penance for taking matters into her own hands, or that things now are quite that bad. Even if she does have a lot to deal with most of the time... _

_Meanwhile Shinya-kun has taken over as Senior Inspector of Division One following Akane-chan’s promotion, and after the charges against him in the death of Makishima Shogo were dismissed once a judicial system was re-established. And he also occasionally appears as a guest speaker in Joji Saiga’s PSB academy classes now that Professor Saiga has been allowed to resume teaching._

_…And Sho-kun, after briefly leaving the MWPSB the year following Sybil’s destruction, has since even managed to come out of his shell a bit and stepped up to become one of Kogami’s right hand men filling the role of Division One’s Junior Inspector._

_As for Yayoi, she’s stayed on in Division One as well. Though now she also has begun doing more with her music again, playing in various clubs one or two nights a week. And in fact..._

The sounds of a door being opened, then closed brought the flow of words to a stop. 

“I’m back... Where are you?” called a female voice from another room.

A cloud of smoke washed over the page as pink nailed fingers grasped a cigarette, stained with red lipstick, and set it aside in a nearby ashtray.  
“Welcome home. …I’m in the office.” answered Shion, leaning back in her chair, looking over her shoulder toward the door as Yayoi came through it moments later.

“What are you working on?” asked Yayoi as she came over to where Shion sat, wrapping her arms around the other woman’s shoulders, as she leaned forward to look over the blonde analyst’s shoulder. “Oh… that.” added Yayoi after a moment as she caught sight of the journal on the desk’s surface.

Shion hummed softly in response as she nodded, turning slightly to look up at Yayoi as the dark haired woman straightened and went to sit on one of the other chairs in the room, propping her guitar case up next to it. “…How did your gig go? Was the crowd good?” 

“It was good.” said Yayoi nodding slightly as she settled back in her chair, after a moment’s pause she added. “…Mika showed up after the first set.” 

“Oh, so she did come after all. Did you get a chance to talk to her?” asked Shion, tilting her head slightly as she reached back to retrieve her cigarette from the ashtray. “How is she?”

“Fine, the same. But she seemed tired… I think tonight might have been the first she’s had off in a while.” said Yayoi shrugging a bit. “It didn’t sound like she minds though.”

“Mmm, well she always was one to become very devoted to what she was doing.” Shion shook her head slightly, a hint of a smile coming to her lips. “At least now it’s more of a good thing.”

“Hmm…” grunted Yayoi softly. She got to her feet reaching down to pick up her guitar case, slinging it over her shoulder, before looking back at Shion. “I’m going to bed. Are you coming?”

Shion smiled softly as she nodded. “I’ll be there in a bit. …I’m just about done here, so I want to try to finish it tonight.”

Yayoi’s eyes moved toward the bookcase set in the corner of the room at an angle to the desk, taking in the rows of books and lingering for a moment on a set of volumes, whose covers matched the journal on Shion’s desk. “…Finally. That’s good…” she murmured before making her way out of the room, leaving Shion to her work.

Shion watched for a moment as Yayoi left, then turned back to her desk, picking up her pen once more to resume writing. 

_Anyway, as I was saying… since returning to the music world Yayoi has actually started to become rather popular as a solo artist,… though she plays with various bands relatively often as well. She’s also the only one of us that Mika-chan still communicates with. Though that’s probably not too surprising given Mika-chan’s feelings toward most of us even beforehand, much less with what happened when we destroyed Sybil._

_At any rate Mika-chan is doing well. She stayed with the PSB for a little while after Sybil was destroyed, but has since transferred to another position within the ministry of welfare. It turns out that Mika-chan knew the truth about Sybil already, but after Akane-chan talked with her she did agree to keep the secret about it and what happened, in the interest of protecting Japan’s society._  
_…In some ways she’s actually become one of Akane-chan’s toughest political opponents. For some reason Akane-chan doesn’t seem to mind though, says she appreciates the difference in opinions and that it helps her gain a better perspective on how to handle some situations.  
And Mika-chan does seem good at her job too, not to say that she didn’t do her best when she was an Inspector, but I wonder if her current job may be even better suited to her..._

_Interestingly enough the most positive thing to have come out of Sybil and destroying it when we did has been SEAUn. The brief rule of the country under Sybil seems to have brought just enough stability to it for them to become united, now under a mostly democratic rule. The System lasted just long enough there for the people to have a taste of peace and to decide that they wanted to preserve it themselves, but didn’t last so long that they forgot how to live without someone else dictating every aspect of their lives._

_NorAL on the other hand is still working on putting itself together and figuring out a way to end the disputes between communities and territories alike. Kiyoshiko-chan’s parents and their people are having a lot to do with the growing stability there, especially now that things have begun to stabilize here in Japan as well. And far as that goes the Ginoza’s are able to help out in NorAL too now that Gino-san has been able to spend more time away from field training the PSB’s new recruits, and less time helping Akane-chan and Shinya-kun put out fires._

_Speaking of them, Ginoza and family are doing well. Though it seems like they’re traveling a lot more lately, either around NorAL, or back and forth between here and there. On top of that Kiyoshiko and Ginoza already have a son. …Tomomi is almost three now, and they have a second kid on the way._  
_…But if they’re expecting me to deliver it they better be in Japan when it comes, because I am not going to be making another 2AM house call if they aren’t. But getting to see Gino so worked up again might almost make it worth it, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen that. Though even without the fun of seeing Gino-san’s anxious side, I have to admit that it was actually kind of nice to be a part of it all last time.  
It was just a good thing that both Shinya-kun and Akane-chan showed up when they did, other-wise there would have been no one left to support Kiyoshiko-chan while Akane-chan got Ginoza calmed down. _

Shion exhaled a cloud of smoke, tapping a bit of ash from her cigarette into the ashtray as she looked over what she had written, before leaning forward to resume working. 

_As for me,… I still work with the MWPSB too, after all the others all still need someone to watch their backs and keep them informed when they’re in the field. But things have gotten a lot better around there since Akane-chan took over, especially for everyone who was once labeled a latent criminal by Sybil. Kiyoshiko-chan has played a part in that as well.  
For one thing I don’t get overworked nearly as often as I used to, even though I’ve had to spend a lot of time training the new analysts that were brought in, now that there are more than just three divisions to look after. _

_…However outside of the members of the old Division One, as far as we know, no one else knows the truth about the Sybil System or about what we did to stop it. Akane-chan decided that it was best to avoid damaging the confidence ordinary citizens have in Japan’s government, especially while it’s still restructuring itself, as much as possible. Though I think even then there may still be some small detail that Akane has kept from those of us who didn’t actually see Sybil for ourselves._

_Unfortunately that also means that at least for the time being, apart from those of us that survived, no one else can really understand just how much was risked and sacrificed so that things could be the way they are now. …Or recognize the courage of those we lost…_

_It turned out that Sybil actually did have cameras in some of the basement areas, so we do know what happened from the footage that was found when it was cleaned and sealed off, even though there were no survivors of Sugo-san’s team at the barricade. Eventually it was decided that rather than destroying the footage from there and in Sybil’s core we should instead keep it, hidden away, for a time when the truth can be revealed._

_As Kiyoshiko-chan (and her father) is fond of saying, ‘Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.’ So this is also a record, for everyone to remember what really happened, and to remember those who were sacrificed to put an end to Sybil. May we be sure not to let it happen again that we as a society are willing to sacrifice our freedom of self-determination, and potentially the lives of the people around us, either knowing or unknowingly, to try to obtain a more ‘perfect’ life._

Shion set aside her pen, her eyes moving over the last few sentences she had just written once more before she nodded to herself and closed the book, reaching over to place it on the shelf alongside the other volumes. Rising from the desk, she stubbed out her cigarette in the ashtray then turned to make her way to the bedroom where Yayoi was waiting. At the doorway of her office Shion paused for a moment, looking back over her shoulder toward the bookshelf with a slight smile before reaching out to turn off the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes my Tomorrow series. 
> 
> This series been a long, interesting, rewarding, and at times wild trip to write. I've learned a lot through the process of writing and researching for it.  
> Thank you to everyone that has read, left me comments and kudos, and most of all stuck with me all this time. Even when some installments were released with a bit of a delay.  
> I hope you all have enjoyed the journey as much as I have. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^^


End file.
